Sasuke's Milfshake
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Compilación de PWP's/Lemon/Smut. R18. Ella era el único dulce que estaba dispuesto a comer. Prompt: Hornysuke [7]
1. Tied Up

**Palabras:** 2,473

 **Prompt:** Tied Up (Atado)

 **Advertencias Adicionales:** Contenido Sexual Explícito. Leer bajo su propio juicio.

* * *

 **Título:** Unraveled

* * *

Ella quería verlo, deshacerlo de esa fachada imperturbable y compuesta. Siempre aparentando completo control de sus pensamientos y emociones.

Inspeccionó su obra de pie a unos pasos de su cama, contemplando maravillada el hombre que se encontraba atado contra el respaldo usando una única prenda que dejaba poco a la imaginación —o en este caso, del vago recuerdo de su memoria.

Ahora que Sasuke había regresado para quedarse, era esta una de las noches en las que le dejaba hacer con él lo que deseara. No sin antes sollozar un poco sobre lo injusto que era que no tenia oportunidad de ver la expresión de Sasuke darse placer al pensar en ella cuando estaba lejos.

Pues bien, ahora ella seria quien le diera placer.

Mordiendo su labio inferior con anticipación, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en una orilla a su costado, se inclinó hacia él, sus labios rozando con brevedad su piel, deseando sentir tanto su tacto como su distinguible aroma varonil.

Lo escuchó emitir un sonido de aprobación y fue en ese momento que se acomodó a horcadas sobre su cuerpo. Ella vestía únicamente una sedosa bata de noche, sus pezones erizándose con cada respiración—una que se volvía cada vez más acelerada. Se mordió el labio inferior una vez más, sus ojos ahora brillando con la emoción que le provocaba realizar esta pequeña travesura con él.

Sus manos delineaban la piel expuesta y tentadora de su esposo, ojos clavados en el movimiento de sus caricias, en los rincones que sus manos exploraban con añoranza después de tanto tiempo. Comenzaba a pensar que así era cómo recordaba a su esposo. Unas cicatrices más u otras menos, pero era él: sensible cuando sus yemas acariciaban sus músculos, sus pectorales, su abdomen.

Se atrevió a acercar su rostro al de él, notando como sus corazones latían aceleradamente en contraste del silencio de la noche mientras besaba su mandíbula.

Sakura sonrió al elevar tentativamente su mirada hacia la de él, notando sus parpados caídos en concentración y anticipación. Estaba dispuesto a ver lo que haría más adelante con él y eso solo la emocionaba aún más.

¿Sería así cómo lucía cuando se daba placer pensando en ella?

Y eso que aún no había llegado a acariciarlo donde más deseaba.

Se dejó llevar y rozó su pelvis con la de él, sintiendo el creciente bulto provocar más oleadas de anticipación en ambos.

—¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun? ¿Puedes soportarlo?

—¿El qué? —su voz, aterciopelada y profunda, llena de ardor por ella evocó una sonrisa en Sakura.

—El dejarme complacerte sin tener que usar tus manos… —esto lo dijo, descendiendo sobre su abdomen mientras dejaba un camino de besos, sus ojos clavados en los suyos con su coqueta sonrisa aun plasmada en su rostro.

Como respuesta solo escuchó un sofocado gruñido y el cambio inequívoco en su mirada impar.

Esta vez, llevo sus manos al elástico de su prenda inferior, molestando apropósito la marcada línea que guiaba a su pelvis, escuchando la respiración entrecortada que asimilaba la propia al tiempo que su vientre se sumía ante el cosquilleo que le proporcionaba su caricia.

Sakura no pudo evitar morderse el labio ante tal reacción, tampoco pudo evitar delinear sus labios con su lengua cuando reparó en el mayor bulto.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pezones se erizaron y la fricción que le provocaba su camisón contra ellos la estaba molestando. Lo que ella quería era sentir piel contra piel; así qué de un jalón, se retiró la molesta prenda, sus pechos rebotando ligeramente debido al súbito movimiento y atrayendo la atención de su esposo a ellos. Sasuke dejo caer su cabeza contra el respaldo, gruñendo mientras apreciaba los suaves y cremosos senos deseosos por ser acariciados y estrujados pero inalcanzables para su tacto ya que, aunque su mano tomó la iniciativa de dirigirse a ellos, pronto recordó su posición y maldijo mientras con sus piernas, atraía a Sakura hacia él con un leve empujón.

Ella rio ligeramente, pero complació su petición. Rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, se acomodó nuevamente a horcadas de Sasuke, sus pechos rozando su torso desnudo y gimiendo con su cabeza estirada hacia atrás ante la deliciosa fricción.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire al momento que se dejaba llevar por la sensación de sus torsos finalmente unidos, Sasuke estiró su cuello para alcanzar el suyo y saborear su sedosa piel y su distintiva fragancia, dejando un camino que lo llevará a sus cremosos pechos.

Esta vez Sakura no pudo contener su audible gemido, el suave sonido de sus labios contra sus pechos liberando de ella dulces plegarias por más. Dichos suplicios acompañados de un estiramiento en el que acercaba sus pechos a los labios de Sasuke, quien gustoso tomo entre ellos.

Piel contra piel, las manos de Sakura continuaron buscando mayor contacto, viajando por su cuello, revolviendo su melena, descendiendo por su cuello, sus hombros, recorriendo sus brazos y nuevamente dirigiéndose a lo largo de su trabajado abdomen, sintiéndolo contraerse con sus caricias acercándose hacia el lugar donde más la anhelaba.

Llamando su atención hacia él, Sasuke soltó con un audible sonido los pechos de Sakura para después reclamar sus labios en un demandante beso, gimiendo entre besos ante el anhelado contacto después de larga espera.

Sakura vagamente notó el forcejeo de Sasuke por tratar de liberarse del amarre contra el respaldo de la cama, lanzando una mirada furtiva al brazo de Sasuke forcejeando con la cadena inducida en chackra, la chica sonrió entre besos y regreso su atención al hombre a su merced.

Acercó su pelvis al de él, deleitándose de la sensación que le provocó a ambos, lo escuchó maldecir mientras rompía el contacto de sus labios.

Sakura sintió un pequeño triunfo al escucharlo vociferar algo además de suspiros así que rozó nuevamente esa parte de su ingle con movimientos circulares, y con la mirada fija en su reacción, contempló el modo en que su sien se había cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor, y su ceño se fruncía con esfuerzo.

Ella pensó que quizás ahora se estaba acercando a las expresiones de deseo y anhelo contenido que había mostrado cuando se daba placer.

Con una mano apoyada en su hombro, su otra palma delineo su mandíbula, pasando por sus largos y ahora acalorados mechones antes de moverlos detrás de su oído para poder susurrar contra él.

—Dímelo, Sasuke-kun. ¿En qué pensabas cuando te dabas placer?

Se mordió el labio cuando sintió a Sasuke seguir el movimiento circular de su cadera contra ella, soltando audibles suspiros dejo caer su frente contra su hombro. Sus pezones erizados haciendo un delicioso roce contra su pecho con cada movimiento.

—Maldición, Sakura… —lo escuchó blasfemar contra su oído y ella respondió con un beso contra su hombro, lentamente escalando hasta encontrarse con los de él.

—¿Si, Sasuke-kun? —ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa coqueta entre besos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, pero borró su sonrisa cuando la atacó con un beso en el que su lengua invadió su cavidad y tomaba de ella más suspiros y gemidos.

—Solo déjame cogerte.

Una veloz mano se encargó de retirar la prenda que los separaba y en una breve sensación de liberación, Sasuke gimió cuando el sexo húmedo y cálido de Sakura se puso en contacto con su duro miembro.

Sin detener el movimiento sincronizado de sus sexos, Sakura continuó gimiendo y repartiendo besos que deseaba ver como huellas de su ardiente contacto a la mañana siguiente en el hombre que amaba.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha de los lugares que había dejado marcado como suyos, se alejó un poco de su torso para contemplarlo una vez más y se apoyo con sus palmas en los muslos de Sasuke.

Ahí estaba una vez más, esa coqueta sonrisa que volvía loco a su esposo. Algo que podía decir por el modo en que gruñía en advertencia —una advertencia sin consecuencia por ahora ya que era ella quien tenía el control de la situación. Una de sus manos se estiro para rozar el camino de vello que iba de su ombligo a su pene y, tomando tentativamente el pulsante miembro, lo estrujó a una presión que recordaba ser del agrado de Sasuke.

Cuando lo escuchó maldecir una vez más con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, se regocijó de aún recordar lo que le gustaba. Pero había un límite para la cantidad de atenciones que podía soportar antes de terminar por correrse sin haber siquiera entrado en ella.

—Sakura…

—Lo sé, Sasuke-kun —ella susurró mientras lo guiaba hacia el rocío de sus pliegues. Una vez que su cabeza se adentró al núcleo de ella, rodeo una vez mas con sus brazos en cuello de Sasuke, sus miradas encontrándose con un distintivo brillo en el par de miradas que se intercambiaron cuando ella comenzó a descender sobre su miembro pulsante.

Un ahogado gemido de alivio fue liberado de ambos cuando finalmente se encontraron unidos una vez más, llenando el vació y la anticipación que llevaban guardando por estar reunidos durante varios días. Tomando bocanadas de aire en un intento por recobrar el aliento, Sakura meció sus caderas para adaptarse a la sensación de Sasuke dentro de ella antes de levantarse ligeramente y después volverá embestir sobre él.

Lo sintió jadear bajo de ella, el sonido de la cadena siendo forzada a la distancia mientras ella seguía enfocada en extraer más reacciones de sus labios.

—¿Esta bien esto? —Sakura molestó con un juguetón acento, sus caderas meciéndose de izquierda a derecha y luego de arriba hacia abajo, movimientos lentos que prolongaban la sensación que provocaba su contacto. Con sus ojos luchando por mantenerse abiertos, Sasuke recolectaba en su memoria la sensación de los interiores de Sakura en cada movimiento que realizaba al envolverlo.

—Más… —suplicó a regañadientes. Su mandíbula tensa al igual que los músculos de su abdomen, contrayéndose y relajándose con cada movimiento que rozaba el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo, lento, pausado pero placentero. Él solo deseaba que fuera mayor.

Más acelerado, más agresivo, más repetitivo.

Gruñó con sus ojos cerrándose y ceño frunciéndose cuando la sintió contraer sus interiores alrededor de su miembro.

—Tendrás que ser más específico, Sasuke-kun…

Tragando saliva no pudo evitar bufar divertido. Sakura no dejaba de ser una verdadera molestia cuando quería.

Pero él era el único culpable de este placentero sufrimiento, él había estado de acuerdo con ser puesto en esta situación tan vulnerable como gloriosa.

Mirando furtivamente hacia la mujer dominándolo sobre él, reposo su mirada desde los desalineados mechones rosados de cabello enmarcando su rostro, los orbes esmeraldas ahora teñidos con destellos musgo y plateados, sus labios rosados ahora mucho más voluminosos y rojizos, descendiendo por su cuello ahora portando hematomas y una linda capa cristalina de su propia sudoración que descendía hasta sus cremosos pechos y pequeños pezones rosados. Su cabello es más largo, y Sasuke no puede evitar adorarlo por el modo en el que rebota y golpea contra sus pechos deliciosamente cada vez que lo montaba. De tener su mano libre, lo tomaría entre su palma y tiraría de él para obligarla a obedecerle cuando diga—

—Más rápido, Sakura.

Ella gruñe un gemido en respuesta, acto seguido acelera el movimiento de sus caderas, escuchando como el sonido de sus pieles se vuelve más audible con cada embestida. Sasuke se une a los movimientos de ella al levantar su propia pelvis contra la de ella, chocando y evocando en ambos mas sonidos de placer. El rocío de ella comienza a descender por su miembro y su pene continúa pulsando peligrosamente cerca de su límite.

Sasuke vagamente responde que esto era lo que él imaginaba cuando pensaba en ella al darse placer: Todos los detalles de su cuerpo, todas las reacciones involuntarias que escapaban de ella cada vez que la complacía. Todo lo que estaba dispuesta a darle para que llegaran juntos al éxtasis.

Ella responde con mayor entusiasmo en sus vaivenes, con la inhibición de sus gemidos y el instinto carnal que la impulsa a sacudir sus mechones lejos de sus pechos para que pueda liberar la tensión de sus pezones con las caricias de sus propias manos sobre ellos. Sasuke llenaba sus interiores como ella no podía con sus delicadas manos, la completaba y le invadía los rincones más anhelados con cada embestida, recordándole lo glorioso que se sentía tenerlo con ella; sentirlo tan cerca, en cuerpo y alma dedicado a ella, así como ella a él.

Sakura desea poder hacer más por complacerlo, llevando una de sus manos hacia el sitio donde ambos se conectaban y en una sacudida, su mano termina rozando su punzante clítoris.

—¡Aaaah nhgh! —Sakura gritó, antes de ceder ante el cansancio y placer, dejándose caer sobre él mientras lo abrazaba una vez más tanto con sus brazos como con sus interiores, permitiendo que Sasuke continuara invadiéndola con fuertes embestidas mientras gemía cual felino —. Estoy tan cerca, Sasuke-kun, por favor…

La sintió aferrarse con mas fuerza, pero sus caderas ya no podían asimilar el movimiento de las de él, decidiendo en su lugar a permanecer inmóvil mientras el único movimiento que quedaba era el de las caderas de Sasuke y Sakura se arqueaba para acercarse tanto como pudiera a su cuerpo, a la sensación de sus pieles a punto de convertirse en una.

Es cuando Sasuke comienza a tener embestidas más erráticas que Sakura decide extender su mano hacia la cadena que lo mantiene atado contra el respaldo para poder liberarlo mientras termina por correrse dentro de ella y Sakura se congela un segundo previo a comenzar a temblar debido al clímax. Su frente dejándose caer en un punto entre el cuello y hombro de su esposa cuando la llama entre gruñidos; su mano finalmente liberada cayendo como peso muerto a un costado de él.

Pronto Sakura se incorporó para tumbarse a un costado de él, su cuerpo aun en contacto con el suyo mientras descansaba su perfil derecho sobre el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke como almohada y una de sus manos delicadamente reposando sobre su pecho al igual que su pierna, despreocupadamente cayendo sobre el muslo izquierdo de su esposo.

Recobrando sus alientos, Sakura beso el área entre su pecho y hombro que quedaba a su alcance con ternura.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó al elevar su mirada hacia la de él, sus ojos brillando nuevamente con inocencia —del mismo modo que habían brillado cuando entro por la puerta de su habitación temprano ese día para hacerle esta descabellada propuesta.

Sasuke se limitó a bufar y besar su frente.

—Es tu turno —declaró; porque por muy descabellada que había sido esta propuesta, no podía evitar pensar que, de ser invertidos los roles, tener a su completa disposición a su verdaderamente molesta esposa, liberaba en él una insaciable necesidad que demandaba ser satisfecha.

El observar la reacción inmediata de su esposa ante su declaración hacia poco por dimitir tal idea.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Bienvenidxs a esta nueva compilación de SábadoSexy/DomingoDominante! Idea trabajada en conjunto con mis queridas AriCat-Hg y Hikari Takaishi Y. Espero sus comentarios acerca de este osado proyecto en conjunto. ¡Esperen más suculencias cada semana! Besos~


	2. Choke

**Palabras:** 2,112

 **Prompt:** Choke (Ahorcar)

 **Advertencias Adicionales:** Contenido Sexual Explícito. Ligero BDSM.

* * *

 **Título:** Confiding

* * *

Sakura lo había notado, cuan incomodo Sasuke se volvía cuando la acariciaba de manera posesiva.

Ella disimulaba aparentando que no se daba cuenta de ello al acariciar con su propia mano la de él mientras pausaba por un milisegundo las caricias sobre la piel tersa de ella.

Sakura sabía a qué se debía su vacilante comportamiento, y era que Sasuke aún no se perdonaba por lo que había hecho. Ella, por otro lado, sentía su pecho encogerse por el martirio que se provocaba a sí mismo. Por supuesto que había aclarado ya que lo perdonaba de todos sus errores, todos sus pecados, todos sus dolores; pero no eran sus palabras las que lo hacían entrar en razón.

Eran también sus acciones.

Ella se había entregado por completo a él, en cuerpo y alma. Corazón y razón. Era esta una de esas ocasiones donde yacía vulnerable bajo de él, esperando expectante su siguiente movimiento, esperando que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de lo mucho que lo amaba y que no le importaba lo que hiciera con ella porque había decidido que su vida le pertenecía a él y solo a él.

Él, aquel chico de turbia infancia, quien a pesar de todos sus dolorosos recuerdos había decidido dar lo mejor de sí para traer justicia, para enfrentarse a un mundo lleno de personas doble intencionadas, mal intencionadas. Y él era aún muy joven, tan voluble y tan maleable. Sin una figura paternal que lo pudiera hacer distinguir entre bueno y malo, solo dejándose llevar por su propio criterio mal informado.

Los años habían pasado, pero él seguía siendo solo un niño de corazón roto.

—Sasuke-kun —lo llamó, su voz un delicado susurro, sus ojos esmeraldas entrecerrándose en ternura, completo afecto reflejado en ellos y el susodicho tuvo que controlar su abrumada reacción ante las emociones que vio reflejadas en sus orbes.

Sin importar las noches que compartieran, siempre había algo de Sakura que le robaba el aliento.

Inclinándose a besarla, Sakura lo atrapó en un abrazo, tan maternal como era su naturaleza. Tanto amor expresado en acciones delicadas que abrumaban en más de una ocasión a su enamorado.

—Hoy quiero que seas desenfrenado —ella habló, y Sasuke tuvo que dejar que sus palabras entraran en su mente para procesarlas nuevamente. ¿Cómo podía salir tal petición de la afectuosa creatura abrazándolo tan cálidamente?

Se incorporó apoyándose en su brazo sano para encararla, comprobando si realmente le estaba pidiendo que él la…

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun. No tengo nada que temer si tu sientes lo mismo—ella replicó, una vez más una de sus cálidas sonrisas adornando su sincero rostro y él seguía deshaciéndose.

—Aun así… Sakura— dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo, no seguro de poder cumplir con su petición incluso cuando lo que más quería en esos momentos era complacerla.

Negando con la cabeza, Sakura extendió uno de sus brazos para que su mano alcanzara el creciente bulto de su pene y lo presionara en la medida exacta que lo hacía temblar y soltar el aire que contenía.

—No quiero que te contengas, Sasuke-kun. Debes estarlo deseando tanto como yo, por favor —suplicó, pero acto seguido, aprisiono con sus esbeltas piernas la cadera de él y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Gruñendo ante la sensación de cercanía hacia su calor y humedad, Sasuke tragó saliva y sintió su rostro cada vez más caliente, para después sentir una gota de sudor descender a lo largo de su sien.

Sakura lo removió con su otra mano al igual que los mechones que escondían sus ojos impares de la mirada de ella. Apreciando la reacción que le provocó cuando roto su pelvis contra su miembro, capturo a continuación sus labios entre los de ella y continuaron en dónde se habían quedado.

Enroscados en el sofá de su departamento, las prendas descartadas en distintas áreas de la sala, el sonido del mueble removiéndose al igual que los besos intercambiados entre ellos, la tenue luz les brindaba a ellos un nuevo sentimiento de intimidad que continuaba por alentarlos a seguir compartiendo más y más caricias que poco a poco se volvían más acaloradas y demandantes.

Justo así, con sus acaloradas pieles en contacto y sus besos acompañados de gemidos y gruñidos era que Sakura quería provocar a Sasuke a darle todo, así como ella lo había hecho. Guiando su mano de su pierna a su seno, lo coloco sobre de él para junto con su propia mano, lo estrujara y lograra hacer que de ella escapara un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Temía que, de pronunciar las palabras, Sasuke se volviera consciente de que poco a poco estaba cediendo a sus reprimidos deseos. Temía que, de expresarlo, él pensaría dos veces antes de tocarla como ella quería que lo hiciera.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, continúo respirando agitadamente al igual que él cuando su mano comenzó a moldear sus senos sin la guía de ella. ¿Qué sería de ella si él aún contara con ambas manos? Con solo una él ya la tenía tan dispuesta a todo. Gimiendo mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, el rostro de Sasuke descendió para repartir más de sus audibles besos a lo largo de su cuello expuesto.

Alineando su pene a la entrada húmeda de ella, gruñó cuando su néctar lubricó la punta de su miembro, evocando una misma respuesta por parte de ella, tomó el coraje que necesitaba al saber que ella estaba lista para recibirlo en una impaciente estocada.

Gruñendo mientras se ajustaban a la nueva sensación, permitió que acompañara sus movimientos con sus propias caderas al moverse coordinadamente adaptándose al otro.

Sakura estrujaba con sus manos el cojín en el que reposaba su cabeza, anhelando el momento en que Sasuke comenzara a acelerar sus movimientos. Cerrando sus ojos, suplicó en silencio que él atendiera sus deseos. Que se dejara llevar y la poseyera con más fuerza.

En su lugar, volvió a descansar su codo a un costado de su cabeza, pidiéndole que lo mirara a los ojos mientras le preguntaba con delicadeza:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sus ojos esmeraldas a medio cerrar buscaron en sus orbes impares que le respondieran, que descubrieran cuan cerca o lejos estaba de su punto de quiebre y lo encontró. Sakura se limitó a asentir mientras sus interiores se oprimían alrededor de él y Sasuke aprovechó la sensación para acelerar sus movimientos, logrando provocar más gemidos cada vez más repetitivos y elevados.

Un fugaz pensamiento en las mentes de ambos les dijo que podían ir más lejos, pero fue Sakura quien atrajo la mano hecha puño a un costado de su cabeza hacia el cuello de ella, ajustando su palma de modo que adornara su cuello cual collar.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el pulso acelerado de Sakura bajo su mano, cuando apreció la imagen yaciendo bajo de él.

Cerrando sus ojos impares con fuerza él resopló por necesidad.

—Sakura, no —quiso retirar su mano del cuello de ella, pero Sakura mantuvo la suya firme sobre la de él, impidiéndole que se retirara. Impidiéndole detenerse, volvió a sentir sus interiores contraerse y Sasuke gruño ante la sensación. Algo le decía a él que esa reacción había sido involuntaria.

Su cuerpo diciéndole que a ella en realidad le gustaba sentirlo de este modo, con su mano rodeando su esbelto cuello. Su miembro entrando y saliendo de su interior con fuerza.

—Si, puedes. Quiero que lo hagas —ella incitó en otro susurro, tentando su suerte al sentir que sus estocadas querían regresar a un pausado movimiento —Dame todo de ti, Sasuke-kun.

Tus miedos, tus dolores, tu inseguridad, tu amor, tu pasión.

Sus orbes esmeraldas observaron el fugaz movimiento de sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior mientras contemplaba su siguiente movimiento, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Si los mantenía así, él aun podía recordarlo, el fugaz momento en el que estuvo a punto de terminar con la historia entre ellos que aún no había comenzado, que los había llevado hasta aquí. Si recordaba ese sombrío momento, él no podía perdonarse por haber estado tan cerca de privarlo de esta esperanza a la felicidad; de ella, de él.

—Te amo —le recordó una vez más, y Sasuke tuvo que encapsular sus labios con los de ella porque lo sabía, era tan claro para él que ella estaba dispuesta a dar todo de ella con tal de hacerlo feliz, con tal de que dejará atrás sus fantasmas; siempre dispuesta a enfrentarlos con él.

Sus palabras resonando en su pecho con un sentimiento que lo sofocaba de tanta sinceridad, abrió ligeramente los ojos impares, encontrándose con un par de parpados cerrados adornados de pestañas rosadas y castañas que le decían lo mucho que ella confiaba en él, en cual fuera la reacción que él pudiera tener.

Labios chocando contra los otros, entregando y recibiendo bocanadas elaboradas de respiración, ojos empañándose de la calidez inundando sus pechos y sus pieles encontrándose cada vez más repetitivamente, Sasuke elevó su mirada para encontrarse con sus bellos ojos mirándolo detrás de una cortina de cristal. Su nariz y mejillas teñidas de un suave carmín y labios hinchados de la fricción que había inducido con los suyos. Su respiración elaborada debido al firme agarre que mantenía contra su cuello, ella lucia hermosa.

Cuando sintió su agarre sobre su cuello dejar de vacilar, fue que ella llevo sus manos a su brazo, sus ojos cerrándose de placer al sentirlo embestir con mas fuerza, de pronto su voz comenzó a quebrarse al tiempo que le indicaba a Sasuke lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esta nueva sensación, totalmente dominada por él.

Gruñendo ante sus bellas exclamaciones —las cuales podía sentir viajar en dulces vibraciones bajo su palma, Sasuke le pidió que elevara su pierna, terminando por reposar en el hombro izquierdo de él, brindándole a ambos un nuevo punto de encuentro que los hizo gemir al unísono.

Sasuke observó como Sakura giraba su rostro para gemir contra el cojín y sus pechos rebotando en mociones circulares contra el borde del sofá, notando como una de sus manos se alejaba de su brazo y se extendía para prevenir caerse del mueble.

Sin detenerse a pedir permiso o darle alguna indicación, con su agarre sobre su cuello, la incorporó de modo que quedara a horcadas sobre él, cediendo un poco en su aferre, acarició su nuca para después atraerla a él, besando con una adoración al cuello de Sakura que la hizo encogerse y cerrar fuertemente sus palmas contra el respaldo del sofá al mismo tiempo que continuaba por cabalgarlo.

Sasuke había descendido sus dulces atenciones hacia sus suaves pechos cuando Sakura se contrajo por ultima vez alrededor de él.

La cortina de sus rosadas hebras privándolo de su rostro al venirse, pero su calidez colapsando contra él y gimiendo en pequeños maúllos cuando él continuo sus movimientos sobre su adolorido interior. Su mano viajo a lo largo de su columna, sintiendo sus encantadores estremecimientos antes de mantener su firme agarre contra su espalda baja y dando unas ultimas estocadas contra su interior hasta que su mano estrujo su torneado trasero provocando que Sakura se curvara hacia él, empalmando todo su frente contra el de él, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel mientras sentía su esencia inundar sus interiores.

Sakura permaneció reposando contra él mientras recobraban el aliento, sus pechos aun latiendo con velocidad, sus pieles aun bañadas en el fuerte aroma del otro y sus ropas aun descartadas en el gran desorden de la habitación. Las manos de ella reposando sobre los amplios y relajados hombros de Sasuke mientras que su palma seguía recorriendo en relajados movimientos a lo largo de su espalda.

Él, por otra parte, relajo su anterior inquietud ahora que la sentía tan a gusto contra él —respirando contra su pecho y muy probablemente escuchando los latidos de su corazón; se convenció finalmente de que esto era lo que eran ahora: dos personas entregadas al otro, dispuestos a compartir mas momentos y sentimientos como estos. Sin el remordimiento de lo que una vez fue, pero convencidos en pensar en el futuro tal vez.

Con la intención de separarse de él, alzó su mirada hacia él con una agradecida sonrisa, pero su gesto flaqueando cuando reparó en la intensa mirada aun presente en Sasuke.

Fue entonces que reparó en otra cosa, él seguía dentro de ella.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué —quiso preguntar, cuando sintió su brazo detener sus administraciones para después rodear su pequeña cintura en un enganche firme que la privaba de cualquier intención por alejarse de su actual postura.

—Aún no —advirtió él, pronto su gesto volviéndose en una sonrisa provocativa que la hizo sonrojarse una vez más —Dijiste que te diera todo de mí, ¿no es así?

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Una malteada para acompañar a más ensaladas y limonadas! He aquí una segunda entrega de este fin de semana provocativo ;) No olviden leer las limonadas de Ariz y las ensaladas de Hikari. Hasta la próxima, ¡Besos!


	3. Cunnilingus

**Palabras:** 2,316

 **Prompt:** Cunnilingus

 **Advertencias Adicionales:** La misma wea pervertida de antes. Bai.

* * *

 **Título:** Melting

* * *

Era justo cuando estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus reacciones involuntarias, cuando parecía que sus sueños y fantasías comenzaban a disminuir por las noches, era en ese momento que se encontraba frente a frente con la ladrona de sus descansos.

Luciendo completamente inocente de todas las acusaciones por robarle su aliento, ahí se encontraba Sakura, su condenadamente gentil sonrisa adornando sus facciones, siendo su memorable rostro lo único que podía apreciar ahora que se encontraba parada frente a él con su larga capa cubriendo su figura.

Quizás era mejor de este modo, le facilitaría mantener sus distancias de ella.

—¿Qué crees que haces aquí? —demandó saber una vez que estuvo a una distancia razonable para que solo ella pudiera escucharla. Podía sentir su garganta comenzar a sentirse seca, pero lo ignoró, pensando que pudiera engañar de la misma manera a Sakura, quién ahora le devolvía la mirada con sorpresa.

—Estoy aquí para acompañarte…

—No puedes. Será mejor que regreses.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella, su sorpresa y desilusión tornándose rápidamente en molestia, una que no se molestó en ocultar y Sasuke sabía que lo tenía bien merecido. Pero de igual modo, era mejor así.

—¿Por qué tuviste que venir?

—¿De qué hablas? Fuiste tú quien envió esa carta, ¿es que acaso no querías que viniera contigo?

—No lo entiendes, Sakura.

No había manera de que pudiera entenderlo, cuando escribió esa carta él aun pensaba en ella de manera platónica, inocente y conforme con la relación que habían mantenido hasta su partida. Cuando él le envió aquella carta, no soñaba con ella suspirando por él, susurrando su nombre en plegarias por más de sus caricias.

—¡No, por supuesto que no lo entiendo! —observó sus ojos comenzar a humedecerse y Sasuke hizo una mueca con dolor; recobrando la compostura un segundo después, tragó saliva al tiempo que ella continuaba desahogándose con esa mirada que traicionaba su mente puesto que también se le humedecían sus ojos cuando ella rogaba por más de sus embestidas en sus fantasías nocturnas —. Creí que tu querías esto tanto como yo, que esperabas tenerme a tu lado tanto como yo. Pero parece que me he equivocado, ¡muy bien! Me iré por dónde vine —declaró, girándose sobre sus talones para tomar el pomo de la puerta, escondiendo sus lagrimas de él.

Sakura había abierto ligeramente la puerta de la pequeña choza en la que Sasuke llevaba tiempo habitando durante su viaje, cuando él la volvió a cerrar al empujarla de nuevo. Sintiendo su proximidad, Sakura se limitó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente mientras sus latidos se aceleraban ante la tensión que sentía emanar a sus espaldas.

—Si vienes conmigo, no seré capaz de controlarme.

Él no debería de estarla deteniendo, debería de mantener su distancia de ella ahora que aún tenía control sobre sí mismo, pero ella merecía su sinceridad. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberla disgustado tanto provocando que tuviera una idea errónea de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, el sonido de su voz grave fue suficiente para dejarla congelada por lo que parecían ser eternos segundos en los que el significado detrás de sus palabras era asimilado por el ninja médico. Sus mejillas se teñían de carmín y parpadeó hasta dispersar los restos de sus lagrimas mientras se armaba de valor para confesar:

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas… —su voz, el dulce susurro que atormentaba sus pensamientos, expresando un permiso tan anhelado que terminó por romper su compostura.

Sus manos seguían recargándose en la puerta, pero el aliento de Sasuke poco a poco se fue acercando a su oído, su aliento golpeando contra aquella zona que provocó un estremecimiento por parte de ella.

Sonriendo al notar esa pequeña reacción, la mano de Sasuke se dirigió a la atadura de su capa, haciendo que cayera libremente en un rápido movimiento. Sakura se limitó a tragar saliva y sus manos volviéndose dos puños recargados en la puerta, demasiado tensa cómo para saber qué hacer después.

Esto no pareció ser un inconveniente para Sasuke, al tenerla acorralada entre su figura y la puerta, se sintió con toda la libertad de dejar que su mano explorara su silueta. Retirando algunos mechones de su cabello rosado hacia un lado, dejo expuesto el cálido y tentador cuello de Sakura. El ligero movimiento de sus hebras rosadas liberando su fragancia natural, la cual inundó el olfato de Sasuke y lo incitó a inclinarse a probarlo.

Sakura se mordió el labio ante el inesperado asalto. Su corazón latiendo con velocidad, muy segura de que Sasuke podía notarlo al besarla con sus labios humedeciendo su piel cada vez más caliente. Ella estaba tan enfocada en las sensaciones que despertaba en ella y Sasuke tan concentrado en continuar revelando más de su tersa piel que pronto su mano descendió hasta capturar en su palma el pecho cubierto de ella, evocando un mohín que escapó de sus labios. Palpando en su mano su pecho, se deleito de la manera en que cabía perfectamente entre su agarre y motivado por los suspiros de Sakura, dirigió su atención al otro.

Poco a poco las manos de Sakura subieron a la altura de su boca en busca de apoyo para mantenerse de pie puesto que las caricias de Sasuke poco a poco la comenzaban a derretir. Sus dientes liberaron su labio inferior para después de un casi gemido, enfocarse en el dorso de su mano. Ella podía sentir como la distancia entre ellos se volvía menos cuando su pecho fornido comenzó a rozar su espalda; cuando la frente de ella estaba tan pegada a la puerta que no le costo mucho reposar su sien sobre la superficie de madera rustica.

Al explorar su silueta, Sasuke se deshizo de los botones superiores de su blusa, buscando la manera de liberarlos y sentir la cremosa y suave piel de los delicados pechos de Sakura. Lo que salió de ella fue un suspiro, sus tensos y pequeños pezones agradeciendo ser tocados por los dedos endurecidos y masculinos de Sasuke.

Su mano, varonil y ruda, una con la que Sakura había perdido familiaridad, ahora viajaba por su abdomen, evocando cosquilleos que hacían su vientre contraerse ante el tacto. En un intento por escapar del cosquilleo que le proporcionaba, movió sus caderas hacia atrás; en el proceso, sintiendo su trasero rozar inesperadamente con el creciente bulto de Sasuke que provocó un gruñido por parte de ambos. Tomado por sorpresa ante el roce inocente de ella, la mano de Sasuke se detuvo en el borde que rozaba con su prenda inferior.

Como si de pronto se volviera consciente de lo que pasaba, Sakura reparó vagamente en la sensación de humedad entre sus piernas. Tragando saliva, alejo una de sus manos reposando en la puerta lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mano de Sasuke a medio camino, rozándola antes de desabotonar ella misma sus pantalones cortos. Lanzando una mirada avergonzada por sobre su hombro, se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke —quien le devolvía el gesto con intensidad, haciendo sus mejillas arder y su labio temblar con anticipación.

Una vez más, Sasuke se inclino hacia ella para llenarla de más de sus besos. Comenzando por su mejilla en un gesto delicado que la conmovió; aprovecho la breve distracción de ella para que su mano se encontrara con la suya y se aventuró entre sus prendas a medio desvestir.

Soltando un audible jadeo, Sakura se arqueó provocando mayor fricción contra la pelvis de Sasuke cuando su mano acarició por sobre su ropa interior la humedad que había inundado la pequeña prenda. Sus ojos esmeraldas se cerraron con fuerza, su mano volviendo a envolverse en puños cuando se sintió aprisionada entre el creciente bulto en su trasero y los dedos de Sasuke en sus pliegues aun vestidos.

Sus gemidos eran pequeños maullidos sofocados al tratar de mantener sus labios sellados con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior con tanta frecuencia que se estaban volviendo más y más rojizos e hinchados. Sasuke no tendría más de eso.

—Déjame escucharte —su voz era ronca, hacia eco en su pecho y resonaba contra el oído al descubierto de Sakura —quien jadeó al sentirlo explorar sin pudor los pliegues de ella.

—¡Haahn! —dejo salir al fin cuando los dedos de Sasuke lograron identificar su sensible botón, incitándolo a rozar ese mismo lugar ahora que lo había descubierto.

—¿Es este un buen lugar? —pregunto contra su mejilla, sus labios hablando en la comisura de los de ella mientras permanecía con sus labios hinchados soltando bocanadas de aire acaloradas.

—Si… —ella logró suspirar y, al segundo siguiente, tanto sus pantalones cortos como sus bragas cayeron al suelo. Sintiendo la brisa golpear su sexo expuesto, se removió incomoda, pero expectante contra el cuerpo de Sasuke —quien le inmovilizó sus rotaciones contra su cadera al sujetar con firmeza la pequeña cintura de ella.

Viajando de su cintura hacia su trasero, y luego de su trasero a los muslos de ella, recorrió lo que había revelado de su piel con su mano hasta regresar a su lugar inicial: su abundante yacimiento de miel.

—Tan húmeda… —describió Sasuke, partiendo sus pliegues con dos de sus dedos. Sakura seguía hecha un manojo de sollozos contra la puerta, sus propias manos vacilando cuando ella busco liberar nuevamente la tensión de sus pezones, restregándolos contra la aspereza de la puerta.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, restregando la tensión de su miembro contra los redondos glúteos frente a él, soltando un ronco gemido contra el cuello de Sakura. Sofocándolo para en su lugar, enfocarse en continuar explorando más del cuerpo de ella.

De no ser por el brazo de Sasuke sujetándola fuertemente contra él, probablemente ella estaría jadeando en el suelo debido a que sus piernas se sentían débiles ante las adictivas administraciones del Uchiha. Sakura estaba haciendo pequeños sonidos de aprobación ante las caricias de Sasuke a su centro cuando de pronto cambio la jugada y la dejó caer contra lo que parecía ser su cama improvisada.

Vagamente registró el fluido movimiento de Sasuke al remover su playera, permitiéndole admirar su torso fornido y laborado por un breve segundo antes de sentirlo alargar su mano hasta capturar uno de sus muslos. Sakura parpadeo brevemente, llevando sus manos a su pecho en espera de su siguiente movimiento.

Estuvo un segundo muy tarde porque, al instante, una oleada de placer la azotó al sentir una húmeda calidez invadir la suya. Arqueándose mientras exclamada un sorprendido gemido, Sakura era devorada con gusto por el azabache, registrando sus mechones oscuros a la altura de su pelvis, sus esbeltas piernas permanecieron congeladas a los costados de su rostro.

Su lengua continuaba asaltándola con movimientos unilaterales, extrayendo de Sakura hasta la ultima gota de su rocío, ocasionalmente rozando su sensible botón que no hacia más que lograr que su pecho se alzara y hundiera debido a las respiraciones agitadas que acompañaban sus suspiros y gemidos. Sin darse cuenta, sus caderas comenzaron a seguir los movimientos del musculo húmedo que seducía sus pliegues, una de sus manos extendiéndose para enredar sus dedos en los mechones azabaches de su amante mientras que la otra buscaba la estabilidad del marco de la cama.

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! —alabó ella cuando el susodicho encontró el pasaje que comenzaba a palpitar con anhelo. Sin tener que bajar su mirada para verlo, pudo sentir la sonrisa de él asomarse entre sus pétalos, acto seguido de mover su extensa mano del torneado muslo de ella a su entrada para satisfacer el silenciado deseo de la chica a su disposición al embestirla con sus dedos.

Como si con este nuevo truco Sakura no estuviera al borde del colapso, Sasuke acompaño las embestidas de sus dos dedos con un tercero, acelerando los movimientos y disfrutando de la sensación de su néctar bañar sus dígitos hasta descender por su palma. Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó una vez más para besar su clítoris, acariciándolo brevemente con sus dientes y luego con su lengua, repitiendo los movimientos que recién había descubierto la desarmaban.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —ella gritó al mismo tiempo que sus dos manos se estiraron para tirar de sus mechones azabaches, pero él no le tomó importancia, demasiado consumido por el sabor, la textura, el aroma y la pasión de ella.

Degustando los restos de su orgasmo, Sasuke plasmo delicados besos a lo largo de sus pliegues al limpiarla. Sakura contestaba en exhaustos sonidos de aprobación ante su afectuoso gesto mientras recobraba el aliento.

Sakura estaba tensa bajo de él, sus brazos y piernas jadeando después de su orgasmo. Su rostro continuaba alzado hacia el techo, regulando su respiración al igual que sentía sus latidos aún golpear contra su pecho en busca de salir de este.

Tirando suavemente de sus hebras oscuras para atraer su atención, Sakura atrajo el rostro de Sasuke a la altura de su rostro y con una mirada aun perdida pero llena de satisfacción, lo atrajo hacia sus labios y lo besó con la misma delicadeza y emoción con la que la había tomado a ella.

Cerrando sus ojos después de haber grabado en su memoria el rostro complacido de Sakura, Sasuke correspondió el beso, dejando que el sabor de ella fuera intercambiado entre ellos. Concentrado en la suave sensación de sus labios hinchados contra los suyos, igual de adictivos como el resto de su figura, pronto recordó un asunto pendiente por atender.

—Sakura —la llamó entre besos, pero sin efecto alguno puesto que ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus manos aun revoloteando su melena azabache ya fuera en un intento por ordenarlo o seguir alborotándolo.

—¿Mm? —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, sus brazos atrayéndolo hasta que colapso sobre ella, su pecho desnudo rozando los pezones erectos de ella. Sasuke gruño al recordar su estado actual.

—Quédate —confesó al fin, y sintió a Sakura respirar profundamente antes de dejar salir ese aire en un aliviado suspiro. Sus manos dejaron de moverse sin ningún orden en sus cabellos y lo acariciaron con gentileza.

* * *

 **Nota:** Agradezco mucho sus comentarios sobre esta compilación, mucho mucho mucho porque no saben la vergüenza que paso cada semana tratando de ver qué escribir. En fin, este va para sasuke-glamour. Chillé de emoción al leerte por estos rumbos y lo siento si arruine la imagen que tenías de mi al escribir estas suculencias pero de igual modo me alegro que te hayan gustado XD Les mando un BESO y no olviden visitar las ensaladas de Hikari y las limonadas de Ariz. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Blowjob

**Palabras:** 2,660

 **Prompt:** Blowjob

 **Advertencias Adicionales:** Leer bajo su propio placer, digo gusto, bueno criterio...

* * *

 **Título:** Syrup

* * *

Sakura siempre había estado curiosa, deseosa por probarlo entre sus labios. Había descubierto ya mucho del cuerpo de Sasuke, pero seguía sin poder descubrir lo que ocultaba debajo de sus prendas intimas.

Él era tan perfecto físicamente. Con sus brazos fornidos y marcados, con su abdomen tallado tan detalladamente que podía apreciar cada pequeña flexión de su torso, su cuello y mandíbula tan varoniles como todo en conjunto lo era él.

Se preguntaba a sí misma si encontraría en su miembro toda su esencia resumida en un solo órgano. Uno al que pudiera complacer tanto como todo su cuerpo lo hacía con ella.

Ella se convenció a si misma de que su atrevimiento se debía a los pequeños tragos de sake que habían bebido para entrar en calor en esta nevada tarde cuando se inclinó a besarlo y se dejó llevar por sus alborotados pensamientos.

En búsqueda de que sus anhelos se reflejaran en su contacto, continúo aferrada a sus labios por varios segundos más contra los de Sasuke, quien torpemente correspondía los movimientos de ella al ladear su rostro, abriendo ligeramente sus labios para que ella pudiera morderlo y suspirar contra su rostro.

Ante sus adorables reacciones, Sasuke tuvo que separarse lenta pero firmemente. Moviéndose a un costado para recobrar la compostura, Sakura lo observó con cautela y curiosidad en silencio. Ambos respiraban agitadamente ya que no estaban acostumbrados a compartir besos tan prolongados, o íntimos. Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio al pensar que quizás había sido muy descarada. Mortificada, preguntó si se encontraba bien.

—Aah. Solo me duele un poco —Sasuke explicó, a lo que los instintos médicos de Sakura volvieron de su aletargamiento.

—¿Dónde? ¿tu cabeza, acaso? —cuestionó, consciente de que su acompañante no era bueno tolerando el alcohol y quizás se tratara de una resaca prematura.

Sasuke se encogió cuando la mano de Sakura se alzó para tocarlo, y ella paró sus intenciones cuando lo vio reaccionar de ese modo. De pronto se sintió más incómoda, pero Sasuke aclaro:

—Estoy bien, solo necesito calmarme un poco…

Hubo algo en aquella declaración que hizo a Sakura reflexionar acerca de sus palabras. ¿Calmarse por un dolor? Sus ojos médicos entrenados analizaron la figura de Sasuke en busca de la fuente de su dolor, pero mientras descendía su mirada, se percato de un ligero cambio en el físico del Uchiha que no había estado hace solo unos minutos.

Él no podía estar refiriéndose a _ese_ cambio como un dolor que debía ser calmado con solo relajarse, ¿o sí? ¿Era esa la razón por la que había decidido separarse de ella? ¿Porque no se sentía cómodo con ese cambio alterando su estado normal mientras estaba con ella?

Aunque, si se ponía a pensar en ello, ¿habrá contado Sasuke con la suficiente información acerca de los cambios en su cuerpo como para enterarse de lo que significaba este dolor en su físico?

La mente de la médica iba a toda velocidad haciendo y respondiendo preguntas que asaltaron su mente ante esta nueva situación.

Una cosa muy clara era que no podía realizar tal pregunta de manera tan directa sin afectar el ego del Uchiha, provocando el final de lo que parecía ser un avance en la relación de ambos hace solo unos momentos.

En su lugar, ella preguntó:

—¿Has tenido este tipo de dolor por las mañanas? —era una manera indirecta de preguntar si él había experimentado esos amaneceres después de un sueño húmedo. Completamente normal para un adolescente sano como él, como ella.

Aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que su mente seguía pensando fríamente como una médica. Era difícil hacerlo cuando recién fue ella quien provocó tal reacción, cuando ella estaba tan curiosa por saber más de las cosas que provocaban que sus instintos se manifestaran solo para ella.

—En ocasiones, aunque disminuía una vez que entrenaba —confesó y Sakura se sintió un poco decepcionada por la poca información que le proporcionaba. Eso quería decir que no se molestaba en deshacerse de ese dolor por su cuenta, solo distraía su mente hasta que volvía a su estado normal.

Eso no serviría.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ayuda con eso ahora? —se escuchó decir sin percatarse de cómo su voz revelaba otras intenciones las cuales Sasuke logró notar con alarmante curiosidad.

—No puedes estar hablando de…

—¿De…? —repitió, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en el bulto entre sus piernas, un brillo hambriento adornando sus orbes jades y sus labios provocativamente entreabiertos suspirando la pregunta mientras su mente anhelaba revelar la parte más privada de él.

Sasuke sintió su mente desconectarse al notar la mirada de ella, de pronto le fue imposible pensar en ella como la inocente chica que le declaraba su amor, solo pensando en la hambrienta mirada en sus ojos y los dulces labios húmedos y cálidos que mostraban disposición por complacerlo.

Tragó saliva cuando la mirada verdina de ella se elevó para encontrarse con la suya, sus parpados se encontraban caídos logrando que el usual color claro de sus orbes fuera oscurecido hasta hacerlo lucir más sucio. Ella debió de haber notado su desconcierto ya que le brindo una sonrisa juguetona al tiempo que seguía inclinándose en su dirección, extendiendo una de sus manos hasta que reposo en el muslo de su pierna derecha.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiro ante la sensación, sintiendo la molestia entre sus piernas comenzar a punzar y su pulso comenzando a golpear contra su pecho ahora que sentía la mano de ella sobre su muslo, deseando que continuara con sus caricias para relajar el dolor entre sus piernas.

Sakura debió percatarse del permiso silencioso que le brindo al cerrar sus ojos impares y relajar su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Animada ahora que tenía su consentimiento, se coloco en el hueco entre sus piernas. Sasuke registro por un breve segundo el momento en que el peso a su costado desapareció y en su lugar, sentía las dos manos de ella colocarse en sus muslos. Los ojos de ella admiraron su nueva posición, vulnerable y a su merced, confiado en exponerse a ella y sus caricias. Sakura se mordió el labio al tiempo que recorría con sus palmas los músculos de sus muslos, apartándolos un poco más y tirando de ellos para que pudiera recostarse con mayor comodidad contra el respaldo del mueble.

Parecía como si se llevara eternos momentos entretenida con sus piernas, como si hubiera olvidado atender el dolor que punzaba entre sus piernas, pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos, avergonzado de estar permitiendo que ella lo acariciara en aquella zona.

—Sasuke-kun, mírame —escuchó llamarle con una voz cargada en adoración, así que no tuvo opción más que complacerla, abriendo sus ojos para encontrar su mirada impar con su cálida sonrisa, una que le brindaba seguridad y confianza —. Quiero hacerlo, si me permites.

Si existía alguna persona a la que Sasuke le permitiera saberlo todo de él, era ella. Dispuesta a darle su espacio, dispuesta a esperar por él, dispuesta a complacerlo si así lo deseaba.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Sakura se apoyo de sus manos para impulsarse hacia su rostro y besarle en los labios. Como hace unos minutos, dejando que su beso fuera más duradero, y Sasuke se preguntó cómo se sentirían sus hábiles labios moviéndose con su miembro entre ellos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo, notando como ella descendía de nuevo hasta quedar en cuclillas entre sus piernas, sus manos ahora escalando hacia el borde de sus prendas inferiores. Lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia él, notó que ahora la miraba fijamente, expectante a sus siguientes movimientos y Sakura no sabía si sentirse alentada o intimidada. De cualquier modo, retiró esos pensamientos de lado, decidiendo enfocarse en dejarse llevar por el deseo que tenia por finalmente apreciar el pene de Sasuke.

Sus dedos rozaron el abdomen inferior de Sasuke y lo sintió contraerse ante el cosquilleo que le proporciono con sus dígitos. Quizás él estaba así de expectante y el pensamiento la hizo morderse su labio inferior algo hinchado y rosado, en un decidido movimiento tomando el borde y tirando de el hasta que libero finalmente el deseoso falo.

Tomada por sorpresa por el modo en el que salto libre de sus prendas, Sakura sintió su boca comenzar a salivar ante el pulsante órgano. Erecto y firme, de un considerable tamaño que la hizo ladear su cabeza en apreciación, Sakura se preguntó su sería capaz de hacerlo entrar en su boca por completo.

—Sakura…— escuchó una voz sofocada llamarla, y la susodicha salió de su embelesamiento para dirigir su atención a la fuente de aquel llamado, encontrando a Sasuke mirándola con sus ojos impares en tonos carmín y violeta mientras su mano libre permanecía contra su rostro, inhabilitando que su voz se escuchara clara detrás de ella.

Una vez más, Sakura lo observó cautivada ante su belleza, notando como a pesar de su intimidante kekkei genkai activado, el rubor en sus mejillas seguía presente detrás de su palma.

Le sonrió y a Sasuke le costo pedirle que continuara y dejara de mirarle así, pero lo hizo y Sakura complació su petición al pestañear sus largas y claras pestañas hacia su miembro.

Su mano derecha tomo su longitud, sintiéndolo vivo y vibrante bajo su toque, justo como Sasuke cuando lo besaba y se atrevió a hacer lo mismo con el deseable miembro de él. Cerrando sus ojos, deposito un beso en su punta, la zona teñida de un color más rosado que el resto de su órgano, de una suave textura cubierto por una capa de ligera humedad que se adhirió a los labios de ella al besarlo.

Sakura escuchó a Sasuke maldecir y lo beso de nuevo, con su mano derecha sosteniendo firmemente su pene y la izquierda apoyándose en su muslo para inmovilizarlo.

Motivada por sus reacciones, Sakura continuaba repartiendo besos en su punta mientras su mano se ajustaba al grosor de su miembro, se preguntó vagamente si debería seguir repartiendo sus besos únicamente en esa zona o disfrutaría que probara más de él entre sus labios.

Decidida a escuchar más de sus reacciones, se atrevió a ladear su rostro para proporcionar mas besos a lo largo de su miembro, deleitándose de la textura y sensación que despertaba en ella, sus sentidos inundándose de toda su virilidad. Hipnotizada, dejó que su lengua se aventurara a probarla y dio una extendida lamida que provocó un audible gruñido por parte del moreno, sintiendo su muslo tensarse bajo su palma y Sakura gimió contra el órgano.

Su piel era tan suave, la textura se mezclaba con la de su propia lengua mientras lamía a lo largo de su falo. Primero de arriba abajo hasta donde su lengua topaba con su mano rodeando el grosor el pene, luego en movimientos circulares sobre la corona de este. Besando de modo que envolviera la punta entre sus labios Sakura soltó de un tirón aquella suave punta y un sonido de _pop_ se escuchó sofocado por el gruñido de Sasuke y el maullido de Sakura.

Sasuke se aferraba con fuerza contra el antebrazo del sofá, removiéndose inquieto ante las caricias que recibía en su zona baja, sus abdominales contrayéndose debido al mariposeo que involuntariamente se manifestaba con cada nueva adoración a su miembro.

Sakura seguía deleitada de la sensación de su miembro contra sus labios. Lamiendo los restos de su esencia de sus labios rosados, ejerció presión contra su pene, midiendo de acuerdo a las reacciones de su amado la presión adecuada para brindarle mayor placer. Buscando la manera de hacerlo suplicar más de ella.

Separándose de modo que sus ojos verdes se concentraran en su punzante longitud, Sakura observó como su mano danzaba sobre su miembro, subiendo y bajando y luego tentándolo al girar su muñeca sin detener sus movimientos.

Mientras continuaba por estimular su pene con su mano, su mano derecha comenzó a impregnarse de una sustancia que lubricaba y facilitaba el vaivén de sus movimientos. Sintiéndose igual de acalorada que Sasuke, movió hacia un lado sus hebras rosadas con su mano izquierda, el casual movimiento que exponía su cuello no pasando desapercibido por el moreno. Podía sentirlo recorrer los rincones entre sus dedos y Sakura se sentía cada vez más hambrienta por su esencia. Ahora que lo había probado, ella se sentía indudablemente atraída a degustarlo todo de él —su pene, su semen, sus testículos.

Percatándose del descuidado genital, Sakura volvió a inclinarse para inundar sus testículos de besos, lamiendo el pequeño saco mientras con su mano alzaba su pene fuera del alcance de sus labios y lengua. Sintiéndose algo atrevida por los retorcimientos del moreno, tomo el pequeño bulto bajo su pene y lo mordió ligeramente, rasgándolo con sus dientes antes de succionarlo entre sus labios y continuar con sus movimientos rítmicos sobre su pene.

—¡Knngh! —lo escuchó sofocar un gemido y Sakura lanzó una mirada rápida a su rostro, encontrándose con una mirada fugaz devolviendo el gesto. Sus ojos luchaban por permanecer abiertos mientras grababan cada movimiento de ella y, por la manera agitada en que se movía su pecho, ella se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ceder.

Determinada a no desperdiciar nada de él, alejo sus labios del pequeño saco que guardaba sus testículos, y se alzó a distribuir con su lengua el semen que comenzaba a asomarse de su rosada punta para después ingerirlo con su boca. Se preguntó qué tipo de presión debería realizar con su boca para asimilar la de su mano, pero pareció no ser un inconveniente puesto que tan pronto adentro la mitad de su pene en su boca, Sasuke dejó salir un audible gemido pronunciando su nombre mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

De solo pensar en tragarlo, ella gemía contra su miembro y provocaba el mismo sonido escapar de los labios de Sasuke. Replicando los movimientos que había realizado con su mano, Sakura movió su cabeza para asimilarlos y su mano derecha acarició su escroto, estimulándolo al mismo tiempo mientras buscaba envolver su pene por completo entre sus labios, relajando su garganta para permitir que entrara tanto de él en ella como pudiese.

Podía sentir a Sasuke alzar sus caderas en busca de entrar más de su pene dentro de su boca. Él se apoyaba de sus antebrazos para impulsarse y su ceño se fruncía en concentración por contenerse, pero parecía ser en vano, puesto que, aunque se quedaba sin aliento, después de una muy hábil succión de Sakura, Sasuke sintió su mente nublarse hasta quedar en blanco.

—¡Sa-Ahn-kura! —gimió en un alarido en el que la susodicha no pudo hacer más que gemir complacida por el sonido de su voz quebrada y ronca.

Cesando sus movimientos al sentirlo explotar dentro de su boca, Sakura se sorprendió por un segundo, pero se recobró a tiempo para tragar la semilla que detonó dentro de su garganta mientras sus manos inmovilizaban las contracciones de Sasuke bajo de ella.

Al escucharlo jadear en busca de recobrar el aliento, Sakura retiró su cabeza de su miembro ahora con una menor proporción. Sus labios seguían impregnados de restos de él, cosa que Sasuke pudo notar al observarla detenidamente con sus ojos carmín y violeta. Gruño débilmente cuando le sonrió dulcemente aun con restos de su semen asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

En lugar de retirar su esencia con el dorso de su mano, ella lo molestó al extender su provocativa y pequeña lengua para limpiar sus jugosos labios —los cuales, se tornaron en una sonrisa que reflejaban el mismo gusto que sus ojos verdes.

—¿Ha dejado de doler, Sasuke-kun? —pregunto juguetonamente, su picara sonrisa aun plasmada en su mirada al tiempo que lamia los restos de él de su muñeca y mano.

Aun abrumado por su eyaculación, Sasuke se limitó a chasquear la lengua divertido y ligero de mente, tiro de ella hasta que estuvo a horcadas sobre su regazo y la rodeo con su brazo para plantarle un beso agradecido contra su frente.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! A pocos minutos de que se acabe el fin de semana, mi deber prevalece (por ahora) ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, infinitamente apreciados! Vayan a darle amor y pasión a las ensaladas de Hikari y las limonadas de Ariz. Contenido altamente recomendado. Ahora si, ¡Besos!


	5. Spanking

**Palabras:** 2,368

 **Prompt** : Spanking (Nalgadas)

 **Advertencia:** No puedes violar a los dispuestos, pero espero esto no entre en esa confusión. Ligera edición en la trama.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 **Título:** Departure

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  


—No puedes contenerlo — susurró Sasuke contra su oído—, puedo sentir como te gusta esto—. Girando su mirada esmeralda para apreciar la sonrisa mezquina que identifico en el tono de su voz, observó como este gesto se acrecentaba al contemplar el brillo que se asomó en sus orbes verdes cuando frunció el ceño en su dirección.

Parecía ser que esa era la expresión que deseaba ver en su rostro. Su mano encontrándose de nuevo con la expuesta piel de su glúteo, aquella que comenzaba a tornarse colorada de los azotes que recibía.

—¡Ohhmmmf! —Trató de contener sus alaridos; fallando en el intento, se escondió de aquella complacida mirada impar que la miraba al girar su rostro hacia el árbol donde se apoyaba para mantener equilibrio.

Con cada golpe contra su retaguardia ella sentía sus piernas debilitarse y su centro llenarse de fluidos de placer inevitablemente.

La palma de él punzaba deliciosamente después de golpear la cremosa y suave piel de su trasero. Ardiendo de deseo por más de esa cálida sensación hormiguear en su palma —en su mano, como si cargara en ella la piel que le pertenecía a la chica esquivando su mirada con determinación.

Podría permanecer así todo lo que quisiera, para lo que le importaba a él, quien tenía como único propósito el calmar su deseo con la ayuda del cuerpo de ella, y partir lo más pronto posible de las cercanías de la aldea que una vez fue su hogar.

De haberlo previsto, se preguntaba si la chica delirando gracias a sus caricias, se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarlo como lo hizo, desarmada, con pocas energías al regresar de su misión fuera de la aldea, sola y bajo los efectos del genjutsu que él había invocado para pasar desapercibido.

Quizás había sido lo suficientemente lista para reconocer su genjutstu, pero no para valorar el nivel de chakra con el que contaba en comparación a ella cuando decidió enfrentarlo. Lo había intentado, sin embargo; y a partir de ese momento de temerario impulso, fue que terminaron en la presente situación.

Reconocía que verla esforzarse por enfrentarlo en su debilitado estado pero con gran determinación había sido excitante.

El verla jadear con cada intento por golpearlo recordándole a él los sueños que recientemente alteraban su reposo.

Él simplemente estaba cansado de sus exclamaciones y gritos, cansado de ver sus ojos empañarse en lagrimas y sentimientos de culpa. Ciertamente, le parecía ridículo atentar solucionar sus problemas con una discusión.

Desde mucho tiempo atrás él sabia lo que quería, lo que deseaba. Y mientras la dejaba expresar sus tan repetitivos anhelos por llevarlo con ella, se dio cuenta del sentimiento que ambos compartían. Un poco de placer les serviría a ambos para no ceder a sus verdaderos anhelos.

Por esta vez, se permitió susurrarle dulces mentiras que incrementaban el pulso de ella.

Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a negarlo; con cada impacto de la mano de él contra su trasero, ella sentía despreciablemente su centro lubricarse más y más. En un intento por calmar su impaciente sexo, ella movió sus caderas sin percatarse que, por ende, sus glúteos ondearon sensualmente ante la mirada perversa del moreno, ganando un nuevo azote contra el sinuoso músculo.

—¡Ohhh! —Sakura exclamó reprimiéndose, conteniendo el fuerte gemido que se rehusaba a permitirle oír. Sus manos extendiéndose para descansar sus antebrazos contra la corteza del amplio tronco frente a ella. Sus bragas a mitad de su muslo mostraban su verdadero sentir al estar humedecidas con su esencia y, aun así, no le daría la satisfacción de admitirlo ante él. No cuando la trataba como un encuentro casual.

Ella estaba decidida y él lo podía ver en su mirada, en el ceño fruncido tanto de placer como de determinación y ella no lo sabía, pero eso lo excitaba aún más. No lo hubiera creído de ella, ser capaz de contener tanto sus deseos, de reprimirlos hasta rehusarse a permitirle oír sus súplicas.

Su otra mano, aquella que se aferraba con firmeza contra su pequeña cintura para acercarla hacia sus embestidas, escaló por la acentuada curva de su columna debido a sus ministraciones y se aferró a sus hebras rosadas —tirando de ellas, para que su mirada se encontrara con la de él.

Quería verla. Sus ojos brillando de deseo contenido, sus cejas fruncidas de frustración, sus labios tiñéndose de carmín debido a los reprimidos sonidos que se forzaba a guardar, su sien empañada del calor que estaba sintiendo incrementar en su cuerpo, su esbelto y puro cuello, toda su piel tan tersa y clara... todo en ella expuesto para su deleite.

Él disfrutaba esto, la vista de sus redondos glúteos rojizos y expectantes por sus azotes, por más de su cuerpo. Lo que sea que estuviera dispuesto a darle de él.

—¿Seguirás pretendiendo que no lo deseas? —sus labios rozaron pecaminosamente contra el lóbulo de su oído, inevitablemente ocasionándole un escalofrío a la chica, quien soltó elaboradas bocanadas de aire, aquellas que asimilaban las fuertes respiraciones de él. El aire que él dejaba salir por su nariz acariciando la sensible piel de gallina de Sakura debido a su profunda y rasposa voz.

—No pretendo nada —ella confesó al hablar finalmente, su voz apenas audible, saliendo en agitadas bocanadas de sus carnosos labios —. Solo me pregunto cuándo dejaras de jugar conmigo, Sasuke-kun...

Ante sus palabras, hubo un cambio en su expresión. La anterior expresión de frustración que había visto en ella cambio a una engreída, desafiante incluso.

Fue él quien terminó gruñendo de placer.

Su mano tiro nuevamente de sus mechones antes de moverse fluidamente contra su cuello, la parte de su mandíbula y girar su rostro de modo que pudiera estrellar sus labios con los de ella. Aquella otra mano, la cuál había permanecido adherida al redondo musculo de ella, se deleitó en estrujarlo, tirando de este hacia su cintura, estirándolo y masajeándolo para apreciar tanto su firmeza como su suavidad.

—Haaahhn—gimió ella cuando se aparto de sus labios, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza y su trasero inclinándose en busca de más de sus caricias. Sasuke sonrió con socarronería, llevando ambas de sus manos hacia sus redondos atributos, repartiendo caricias de manera paralela.

Las caderas de ella comenzaron a ondearse hacia él, buscando no solo encontrarse con sus manos, sino rozar contra su miembro. Siendo incapaz de encararlo, sentirlo era la única manera de confirmar la excitación del Uchiha.

No se hizo del rogar, contrario a ella. Partiendo con sus manos los glúteos de ella, expuso sus lubricados pliegues. Rosados de un tono pastel al igual que Sakura, los parpados caídos de Sasuke pestañear un par de ocasiones antes de teñir sus orbes en carmín.

La luz del sol ocultándose y su refinada vista permitiéndole apreciar los restos de su esencia adherirse a la piel de su trasero, algunas gotas de su rocío descendiendo por sus muslos expuestos y otras fluyendo en caída libre hacia la prenda inferior colgando entre sus piernas.

Tan ensimismado en apreciar los rastros de su humedad, no se percato del momento en que la mano de ella se extendió en busca de su miembro. Viajando entre sus propias piernas partidas, rozando ligeramente su propio vello, Sakura se armo de valor para tomar el perceptible bulto de él entre su mano, acariciando para después estrujarlo por sobre la tela y evocar en él un audible jadeo.

Se ganó una fuerte palmada contra sus glúteos debido a su reciente atrevimiento y esta vez ella no logró contenerse, su voz sonando tres decibeles más alto que los anteriores.

Justo cuando comenzaba a recobrar de nuevo el aliento, Sasuke le impactaba nuevamente contra aquella zona que comenzaba a teñirse de rosado a carmín. Su piel comenzando a pasar de ardor a dolor.

Era una maldita masoquista, porque tan pronto dejaba de punzar, deseaba que volviera la sensación una vez más.

Se estremeció apoyándose contra el árbol, Sasuke inclinándose hacia ella hasta que quedara casi aplastada entre el tronco y su silueta. Extrañando la sensación de liberación que le dio la traviesa caricia de Sakura, con una de sus manos deshizo el amarre de su pantalón y pronto este cayó hasta sus talones, donde la falda y el short de ella llevaban tiempo reposando. Quedando expuesto a la brisa del exterior, su pene rebosaba alto y orgulloso a solo centímetros del cálido interior de ella.

Esta vez fueron sus dos manos las que golpearon con sus palmas ambos glúteos de ella, antes de partirlos y dejar expuesto sus pliegues, aquellos que palpitaban de excitación al igual que su glande.

Empujando sin previo aviso, Sakura acercó su retaguardia hacia él, su centro rozando la cabeza de su pene y lubricando con sus jugos y calidez el latente engrosamiento de su miembro.

—No hagas a una chica esperar tanto —ella lo llamó por sobre su hombro, algunos de sus mechones rosados obstruyendo las facciones de ella de su mirada. Contoneando tentativamente su trasero una vez más, Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo.

—Ya has esperado hasta ahora, ¿no es así? —no pudo evitar comentar casualmente, su sonrisa ladina viajando de lo que apreciaba del rostro de Sakura hacia sus prendas desalineadas y la curva de su columna que lo guiaba hacia los redondos músculos teñidos de rosado y rojizo.

—Eso no fue divertido —bufó, escuchando en su respuesta la irritación que había esperado.

—Por supuesto que no —acordó; los dedos de su mano derecha cerniéndose sobre la suave piel de su cintura—, pero esto sí —acto seguido, su mano izquierda partió una vez más su trasero y se abalanzó contra su interior.

Gruñendo ambos al unísono, Sasuke rio entre dientes un segundo después, complacido de la sensación de su miembro siendo envuelto en dulce terciopelo. Cálido, húmedo, apretado. Casi podía sentir su miembro relajar su dolorosa pulsación, pero solo le duro unos segundos puesto que pronto la necesidad por ser estrujado de nuevo lo inundó.

Con el conocimiento de que la humedad de ella era suficiente para apaciguar cualquier incomodidad que pudiera haberse presentado tras esta primera embestida, Sasuke dio unos leves ajustes a su postura antes de volver a retirarse casi por completo de su interior para luego volver a adentrarse a ella.

Su mano derecha aún se aferraba a su cintura, guiándola para que sus pieles se encontraran al mismo tiempo que él la penetraba. Su mirada pegada a sus suaves músculos, aquella mano que le quedaba libre se aferro a ellos mientras aceleraba el movimiento de sus vaivenes. Podía apreciar el revoloteo de su retaguardia, el movimiento que hacia al mecerse de arriba hacia abajo con cada una de sus penetraciones, similar a la reacción que recibía cuando le azotaba con su palma. Tentado a acompañar sus gemidos con otro de sus alaridos, no se reprimió en golpear su mano contra su carnosidad.

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! —con el sonido de su nombre escapar aquellos labios de la manera más erótica que haya escuchado, el aludido no pudo evitar tirar de ella para besarle nuevamente. Sus jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas golpeando contra el rostro del otro mientras continuaba embistiéndola de manera incontrolada contra aquel árbol en el medio de la nada.

Únicamente contando como compañía con el sonido de sus pieles golpear contra el otro, sus jadeos y gemidos sofocados entre respiraciones entrecortadas y una que otra palmada contra la retaguardia de ella.

Se perdió el momento en que una de las manos de ella dejo de apoyarse contra el tronco y viajo hacia el punto medio donde sus sexos se unían, tomando un poco de la esencia combinada de ambos para lubricar sus dedos, sintió aquellos dígitos femeninos ajustarse para ocuparse de una zona que él había olvidado por completo.

No pudo tomarle mucha importancia a aquello, estando tan inmerso en seguir hundiéndose más profundo en ella y mantener aquellas mejillas rosadas y rojizas con sus azotes, solo pudo apreciar el modo en que las contracciones de los interiores de ella se volvían más frecuentes debido a su ardua labor por llevarse más rápido al límite.

Lo cual él agradecía, puesto que con esas contracciones se sintió estarlo en un segundo. Sus movimientos volviéndose más erráticos y esporádicos, se inclino hacia ella hasta que su boca dejaba salir sus entrecortadas respiraciones y jadeos contra el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de ella. Podía sentir como su interior palpitaba con mayor insistencia, haciendo imposible suprimir los gruñidos y el placer que esto le provocaba deseando, prolongar esa dulce sensación al envolverlo cada vez que el embestía con mayor profundidad buscando introducirse por completo en ella hasta llegar a su centro.

Sakura libero su sensible clítoris en el momento en el que Sasuke jadeo contra su hombro, su aliento caliente enviando un escalofrío que termino por hacerla contraerse y sentir sus piernas ceder, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

Aferrándose con fuerza a sus glúteos, dio su ultima embestida antes de dejar su semilla inundarla. Gruñendo mientras se corría, sus manos suavizaron el fuerte agarre contra su piel, a pesar de que las marcas seguían luciendo de vivos tonos rojizos. Escalando por la piel expuesta de ella, la sostuvo; su cadera, su cintura, viajando por su espalda y luego subiendo su blusa sin remover hasta que sus manos se adentraron a ella y ahuecaron los pechos de ella entre sus masculinas manos, logrando que un suspiro satisfecho escapara de los labios de ella.

Repartiendo castos besos a lo largo de su cuello y mandíbula mientras ella ronroneaba con gusto, se acercó a su oído.

—Busquemos un lugar para dormir antes de que anochezca —le indicó, y ella se tomó su tiempo en arreglar sus ropas antes de encararlo un poco confundida por su comentario.

Lo único que recibió como explicación fue una sonrisa ladina y una ceja enarcada. Ella había pedido que volviera con ella, recurriendo a los medios necesarios para convencerlo y, en su lugar, fue ella quien había terminado sucumbiendo a sus provocaciones. Era solo lógico que estuviera confundida.

Porque él no había acordado regresar con ella, pero tampoco había acordado dejarla ir.

Pero, si aquella mirada era alguna insinuación a lo que planeaba, no le molestaría cambiar sus planes un poco. Siempre que pudieran estar juntos.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 **Nota:** Ligeras modificaciones y, no sé si se pueda considerar un regalo pero si la cumpleañera lo acepta, será _ _parte de__ su lista de regalos, estimada compi Aricat-Hg, porque tan linda persona no merece menos que una pasarela de buenos regalos jaja. En general, agradezco sigan por aquí, lindos lectores, desearía fueran más vocales (o escritores) para hacerme saber qué les gustaría leer más seguido pero siempre siempre se les agradece el cariño que le tengan a mis historias. Nos leemos pronto, Besitos!


	6. Morning Sex

**Palabras:** 2,966

 **Prompt:** Morning Sex

 **Advertencias Adicionales:** Contenido Sexual Explícito. Smuff (?

* * *

 **Título** : Beautiful

* * *

Ella era usualmente la que se despertaba antes, siempre con su reloj biológico programado para empezar su día y alistarse para partir al hospital.

En esta ocasión, tras la visita sorpresa de él, la rutina no aplicaba.

Se sentía afortunado de contemplarla de este modo después de un largo tiempo, habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que despertaban el uno al lado del otro. Descansando sobre su codo, se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento ahora que se había permitido relajarse y bajar sus alertas sabiendo que estaba él ahí.

Mientras continuaba disfrutando de su sueño, observó como en su rostro se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa de plenitud, algunas hebras rosadas agraciadamente escabulléndose para ocultar parte de su expresión.

Él no tendría nada de eso. Estirando su brazo para alejar con el dorso de su mano aquellos rebeldes cabellos, fue capaz de escuchar el modo en que un suave suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Sus labios rosados incitándolo a acercarse a ellos y, cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente para sentir su respiración golpear contra él, se desvió para repartir besos sobre su frente, el puente de su nariz, mejillas y la comisura de sus labios.

Una vez más, el suspiro por parte de ella no se hizo esperar. Pero contrario a la ocasión anterior, este indicaba que ella comenzaba a despertar. Aletargadamente moviendo sus pestañas de modo que poco a poco se acoplaran a la tenue luz de la habitación, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y le dedicaron una adormilada sonrisa.

—Buenos días— dijo mientras sus manos se alzaron para enmarcar su rostro, sus palmas acariciando la marcada línea de su mandíbula antes de tirar de él hacia ella de modo que pudiera rasgar con sus dientes esa dura línea con sus dientes.

Provocando que Sasuke dejara salir un gruñido, replicó después de unos segundos:

—Días— su voz chocando contra el cuello descubierto de ella, su nariz rozando a lo largo de este, memorizando su esencia al ir ambos controlando la respiración que con cada caricia se volvía más acelerada.

Era sensual y lento, como de poco a poco ellos continuaban despertando el creciente calor con el roce del otro.

Sakura pensó vagamente que era una suerte que la noche anterior no haya decidido arroparse de nuevo, aunque también sentía que en parte se debía a eso que ella se encontraba en esos momentos despertando gracias a las caricias de Sasuke.

Descansando sobre su espalda, Sasuke se acomodo arriba de ella, su brazo apoyándose a un costado de sus cabellos rosados, permitiéndole a su mano cubrir parte de su mejilla mientras que su rostro rozaba contra su otra mejilla en espera que ella respondiera sus caricias.

Lo hizo. Alzando ambos de sus brazos para rodear su cuello y una de sus manos masajeando su nuca, guiándolo a donde quería sentir sus labios —aquel punto que él había descubierto la hacía estremecerse cuando la besaba apasionadamente, mientras su otra mano rasgaba los omoplatos de él cuando finalmente se dedicó a repartir besos más apasionados.

Su aliento escapaba de ella cada vez más seguido en pequeñas exhalaciones. En parte por el punto sensible en el que se estaba enfocando, en parte por el inesperado giro de eventos que rápidamente la comenzaba a excitar.

Con sus esbeltas piernas se las ingenió para tirar de las sabanas que los cubría a ambos hasta que quedaron expuestos a la ligera brisa matutina que apenas se asomaba por la ventaba a medio abrir de aquella pequeña habitación.

Sasuke mordió la zona entre su mandíbula y su cuello cuando sintió los muslos de ella rozar repetitivamente con los de él. Deseando continuar sintiendo aquella fricción, removió su mano de su rostro y rápidamente atrapó su muslo izquierdo para tirar de este de modo que ambas extremidades se aseguraran en las caderas de él.

Sakura jadeó cuando lo sintió rozar su parte baja con su pelvis en ese repentino movimiento, su mirada enfocada en la expresión que cambio en él cuando sintió su propia humedad. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo notó tragar saliva y su mandíbula tensarse.

—Tócame más, Sasuke-kun —suplicó ella, guiando su mano a su palpitante centro.

Cuando en lugar de permanecer ahuecando su intimidad, se dirigió a sostener sus pechos, Sakura se encogió un poco. Y Sasuke de detuvo también al sentirla tensarse. Retirándose lo suficiente como para poder apreciar su expresión, se encontró con su sonrojo y su mirada desviada lejos de su figura.

—Lo…siento, siguen siendo pequeños…—fue su breve explicación. Y Sasuke no necesito que dijera más para que entendiera que se trataba de su presente complejo acerca del tamaño de sus pechos.

Suspiro antes de atraerla de vuelta contra él. Tan cerca que la obligó a encararlo, sintiendo sus alientos chocar con el otro.

—Eres hermosa —le susurró mientas apreciaba la sorprendida expresión que apareció en ella y bajaba su atención a sus atributos—. No seas molesta al respecto.

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir protestando, su boca se dedico a atender uno de ellos, mientras que su mano continuaba donde se había detenido, palpando, estrujando y provocando su pezón.

Lo que planeaba decir a modo de reprimenda, terminó por salir como un gemido ante las apasionadas muestras de afecto contra sus pechos y pudo sentir la traviesa sonrisa de él al seguir succionando uno de ellos.

Él esperaba que sus atenciones fueran suficientes para distraerla y dejarle disfrutar de ella; después de todo, llevaba tiempo guardando las ganas de sentirla de este modo. Acariciando cada parte de ella, escuchando sus pequeñas reacciones, verla luchar contra su propio pudor en busca de más placer.

Si había algo que había extrañado más que sus besos, eran sus caricias. El modo en que su mano cubría ampliamente su piel, la sensación que tenía en ella contrario a su conocido tacto.

De no ser porque podía sentir de manera vívida sus caricias, Sakura pensaría que seguía soñando. Era algo nuevo el ver a Sasuke entre sus sabanas, en su habitación con la tenue luz apenas delineando su figura. Pero era su tacto, el roce de sus cuerpos y la sensación que le provocaba lo que la traía de vuelta a la realidad. Ni siquiera su propia mano podría provocarle que viera estrellas como lo hacía la mano de Sasuke.

Involuntariamente Sakura arqueo su espalda hacia él, sus manos enredándose en su melena oscura al mismo tiempo que tiraba de sus mechones en una conflictiva pelea entre si alejarlo o seguirlo guiando a las pequeñas áreas que dejaba desatendidas.

En su lugar, al percibir que sus pezones se erizaban de la atención, decidió regresarle el favor.

Una de sus manos se aventuro hasta llegar a la zona donde había sentido su excitación contenerse. Contuvo una risa cuando lo sintió sobresaltarse brevemente, muy distraído en tratar de distraerla como para percatarse de su propia travesura.

Él gruño tanto como de placer como en reprimenda, advirtiéndole que no lo provocara, pero Sakura parecía bastante decidida a devolverle aquellas provocaciones.

Ingeniándoselas para voltearlo de modo que la espalda de él estuviera contra el colchón, Sakura se inclinó para besar sus labios fruncidos en disgusto. Primero dándole un pequeño beso a modo de tranquilizarlo, pero cuando trató de alejarse de su rostro, Sasuke la atrajo de nuevo contra sus labios y la obligo a besarlo mas prolongadamente, algo a lo que ella no pudo negarse por el modo en el que su lengua solicitó permiso para adentrarse a su propia boca, suspirando contra el rostro de él ante su manera tan diligente de hacerla sentirse desvanecer.

Contrario a Sasuke, que había tratado de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella cuando se encontraban en posiciones opuestas, Sakura estaba pegada piel contra piel. Sus manos descansaban sobre el firme pecho de él, mientras que los de ella eran presionados contra este, del mismo modo que su pelvis rozaba con cada respiración contra el abdomen inferior de él y los torneados muslos de ella permanecían encasillando las caderas de Sasuke.

Podían sentir la anticipación acumularse en sus partes bajas, por lo que cuando Sakura decidió girar sus caderas para liberar un poco de la tensión, ambos gimieron al sentir la excitación del otro.

La mano de Sasuke rápidamente atrapó el torneado glúteo de ella de modo que continuara sus movimientos circulares contra su palpitante miembro. Separados únicamente por su ropa interior, Sasuke era capaz de sentir la humedad de ella empapando poco a poco su prenda.

Sin articular más que gemidos y suspiros, Sasuke recorrió la columna desnuda de Sakura hasta que se detuvo en la banda elástica de su braga, tirando de ella sin articular palabra alguna, Sakura se incorporó sobre sus rodillas de modo que él pudiera seguir tirando de aquella prenda hasta que descubriera por completo su intimidad.

Con su mirada impar fija en aquella zona, sintió su miembro punzar, pero contuvo la necesidad de palparlo mientras observaba a Sakura sacar sus esbeltas piernas de los huecos de aquella prenda que visiblemente guardaba rastros de su néctar.

Le era difícil para Sasuke decidir sobre que recuerdo era mejor que otro, si el de la noche anterior o la de esta mañana, con Sakura completamente desnuda y expuesta a él. Había podido apreciarla por la luz violeta de la noche, resaltando sus tonos rosados y ahora que la veía entre tenues rayos dorados, su piel se veía aún más resplandeciente.

En cualquiera de los casos, amaba verla vistiendo su mejor expresión de placer.

La delicada mano de ella lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sosteniendo su mentón de modo que lo guiara a verle su cara.

—Ojos aquí—dijo con una mueca en su rostro, tratando de hablar con autoridad, pero siendo consciente de que era ella quien se encontraba más expuesta de los dos. Sus mejillas aun teñidas de un delicado carmín.

Se limito a sonreírle y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras guiaba la mano de su mentón a delinear la comisura de sus labios con su pulgar y la otra volvía a escabullirse hacia su miembro.

—¿Ansiosa? —provocó Sasuke, el dorso de su mano subiendo y bajando por el muslo de Sakura mientras la observaba entrecerrar los ojos en un casi puchero. Su sonrisa se agrandó un poco más cuando vio el destello en sus ojos verdes.

—No tanto como tú, Sasuke-kun—dijo antes de apretar su miembro entre su palma, sus dedos extendiéndose hasta la base y delineando ligeramente sus testículos.

Lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, Sasuke cerró sus ojos tratando de contener el gruñido dentro de su garganta, pero Sakura se deleitó en el modo que vio su manzana bailar al tratar de suprimir aquel sonido.

Tomando aquella distracción, hizo lo mismo que él, su mano tirando del elástico de su prenda para revelar el firme miembro de Sasuke y sentirlo rozar contra sus pliegues cuando fue liberado de aquella sofocante prenda. Un estremecimiento los asaltó a ambos y esta vez no se molestaron en ocultar el gemido que provoco aquel contacto.

—Sasuke-kun…—suplicó ella, sus manos buscando guiar ambas intimidades hacia su unión, pero esperando que Sasuke le permitiera mover sus caderas ahora que sostenía firmemente con su mano la pequeña cintura de ella.

Su mano derecha siendo más rápida que la respuesta del moreno, se perdió entre sus húmedos pliegues y comenzó a estimular su clítoris.

—¡Aahnn! Sasuke-kun, quiero —iba a continuar suplicando antes de que el moreno reaccionara y la regresara a su postura inicial: debajo de él. El aliento escapando de sus pulmones ante el repentino cambio, aunque sin tomarle importancia en cuanto Sasuke alzó sus muslos, esta vez obligándola a reposar su pierna sobre el brazo de él de modo que pudiera alinear su miembro a la altura perfecta para invadirla y distraer sus propias caricias sobre sus pliegues.

Sakura se ofreció a sostener su propia pierna mientras Sasuke restregaba la punta de su miembro contra la humedad de sus pliegues. Sus vientres contrayéndose al sentir el cosquilleo y anticipación de sus intimidades a punto de encontrarse, distraídos por el zumbido dentro de sus cabezas antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrir sus pliegues con sus propios dedos.

—¡Oooh, Mmm! —Sakura continuó gimiendo al sentirlo distraerse con su humedad, moviendo sus dedos sobre sus pliegues, delineándolos y luego estirándolos para poder apreciar su interior. Ella continuaba empapándose, sus néctares desbordando de la excitación y Sasuke aprovecho aquella humedad para insertar sus dedos. —¡Dios, Sasuke!

—Relájate.

—¡Lo estaré cuando metas tu-!

Nuevamente tomando provecho de su distracción, Sasuke disfrutó del modo en que la sintió comprimir su miembro ante la sorpresiva intromisión. Su expresión frunciéndose ante el placer que sintió al estar finalmente completa con la presencia de su pene dentro de ella.

Su mirada impar también se frunció ligeramente ante la sensación, pero se mantuvo concentrado en no despegar su mirada de sus expresiones. Observando sus labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar bocanadas de aire, su rostro brillando de la ligera capa de sudor ante el calor de sus caricias, mismo que provocaba su piel teñirse de rojo sobre su cremosa piel.

Sus pezones, erectos por los escalofríos y caricias que él continuaba repartiendo al mismo tiempo que arremetía contra su interior. El sonido de sus pieles golpear contra el otro, las hebras rosadas divididas entre aferrarse a su húmeda piel o revolverse entre las sabanas claras de aquella cama.

Sus manos, desde hace varios segundos dándose por vencidas en buscar maneras de distraerlo y provocarlo, se dedicaban a descansar a los costados de su rostro mientras ella gemía y le suplicaba que continuara tocándola y guiándola hacia el éxtasis de ambos.

Había una manera más sencilla de lograrlo, pensó rápidamente el moreno antes de girarla y hacerla darle la espalda mientras alzaba su cadera y abría sus glúteos antes de arremeter contra ella una vez más.

—¡Ohhh! —gritó antes de sofocar sus gemidos contra la almohada, sus caderas buscando encontrarse con las embestidas de Sasuke para aumentar la sensación de sus glúteos golpeando contra él, sus pechos danzando con cada movimiento, y sus néctares lentamente descendiendo por sus muslos.

Por supuesto, Sasuke no esperaba alcanzar el clímax con Sakura gritando contra la almohada. Alejando los mechones de su cuello, rodeo su palma alrededor de su cuello y la jalo hacia él. Con la espalda completamente arqueada y sus glúteos aún siendo arremetidos contra la parte baja de Sasuke, Sakura solo podía buscar estabilidad del fornido brazo de él, sus uñas rasgándolo, pero ninguno prestándole importancia cuando sentían cada vez más cerca la cumbre de sus embestidas.

Sakura lo sintió acercarse primero, le advirtió a Sasuke mientras una de sus manos buscaba relajar sus pezones y Sasuke entonces decidió ayudarla a terminar primero con su mano liberando su cuello ahora que ella descansaba su nuca contra su hombro y viajando hacia sus pliegues, rápidamente encontrando su botón ahora sobresalido de la excitación y en unas breves pero acertadas caricias, ella se corrió contra su mano.

Con su miembro aún dentro de ella, aprovecho aquel sensible estrechamiento para darle unas erráticas embestidas aun después de que ella colapsara contra la cama y sus audibles gemidos fueran lentamente apagándose tras su orgasmo.

Manteniendo su trasero alzado de modo que pudiera terminar dentro de ella por detrás, Sakura gemía cansadamente, leves estremecimientos aun recorriéndola antes de que Sasuke entrara en ella por ultima vez antes de sentirse venir dentro de ella. Manteniéndose pegado a su cuerpo al sostener su trasero, se vació por completo, antes de salir lentamente de ella ya que sentía su miembro volverse sensible después de su eyaculación.

Una vez que su lánguido pene salió de ella, retiro los restos de ambos que escapaban de su entrada con su mano, haciendo ademán de ir a asearse, Sakura tiro de su brazo y dirigió su mano hacia sus labios, limpiando aquel néctar de su mano con su lengua cual felino. Su mirada concentrada en no dejar rastro de su esencia en él, Sasuke tuvo que gruñir para llamar su atención y hacerla que elevara su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

Su usual mirada impar era adornada por carmín y violeta y Sakura sonrió tanto triunfante como coqueta.

—Molesta. —chasqueó Sasuke cuando ella besó su palma una vez que la dejó completamente limpia.

En lugar de responderle, simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa contenta, suspirando en el proceso.

—Es tan reconfortante estar en cama —cambio ella de tema, haciendo espacio para que él pudiera recostarse también.

Era un cambio agradable. De su usual rutina con un lado de la cama frio, a este despertar a lado de alguien a quien había extrañado por largo tiempo, compartir los primeros momentos del día con el otro sin el peligro de alguien más en espera de atacarlos o interrumpirlos.

—Hn—masculló cuando notó que cambio el tema, pero de todos modos se recostó a su lado—. Supongo que no está mal.

—¿Oh? —Incorporándose un poco para verlo con su perfil hacia él —. ¿Qué fue eso? No será – Sasuke-kun, ¿en realidad prefieres hacerlo en el exterior?

Se pregunto de manera genuina, después de todo, sus primeras veces habían sido cuando se encontraban de viaje hace varios meses atrás.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua conteniendo la risa y Sakura se ofendió con su corazón por perder el ritmo ante tan pequeño gesto.

—En realidad no me interesa el dónde —confesó contra su oído, moviéndose ágilmente como para que ella percatara el momento en que su aliento golpeaba su oído y la hacía estremecerse.

Aquel sonrojo que estaba apunto de desaparecer de sus mejillas volvió ante su declaración y Sasuke se mofó de ello cuando dijo:

—No juegues con fuego, Sakura.

Estaba enamorada de un provocador y, no poder devolverle las jugadas sucias, era injusto.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Supongo que algo de R18 es romántico, ¿no? Ok, bueno... ¡Hasta la próxima! Besos~


	7. Aroused

**Palabras:** 2588

 **Prompt:** Hornysuke

 **Advertencias Adicionales:** Basado en el fanart de ceejss' hornysuke two

* * *

 **Título:** Aroused

* * *

Tras regresar a la aldea Sasuke había descubierto algo tanto fascinante como desconcertante sobre él.

Su deseo carnal hacía Sakura se había vuelto casi incontrolable. La más inocente de sus sonrisas lo hacía despertar un deseo reprimido que había guardado para aquellas noches solitarias en las que su recuerdo era la única manera de saciar las fantasías que su mente y su cuerpo anhelaban de ella.

Tras regresar a la aldea, la sola presencia de Sakura perturbaba su tranquilidad. Ver su rostro ruborizarse, el movimiento de sus labios mientras suspiraba su nombre, el inesperado tacto de su mano buscando la suya, el sutil movimiento de su pecho mientras respiraba profundamente o la exposición de su cuello mientras masajeaba sus hombros para aliviar la tensión en ellos.

No le quedaba más que suprimir ese deseo y disfrutar de su inocente compañía. Lo último que quería era ahuyentar estos pequeños acercamientos por su perturbada y traicionera mente.

Especialmente cuando ella parecía tan satisfecha con solo contar con su presencia en su día de descanso.

Había regresado justo a tiempo para alcanzarla en su hora de salida del hospital, la mirada esmeralda de ella iluminándose tan pronto notó su presencia acercándose a encontrarse con ella en la entrada de dicho edificio.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Bienvenido —saludó mientras caminaba hacía el con paso apresurado, alzando su mirada para sonreírle y el moreno se perdió en la realidad de su expresión. En los detalles que no había podido guardar por completo en su mente —¿Esta todo bien? —preguntó ella tras unos segundos sin recibir respuesta, su mano buscando la suya y el Uchiha automáticamente moviendo su mirada para encontrarse con las manos entrelazándose.

—Aah.

—¿Me acompañas a cenar? —fue su siguiente duda, esperando poder pasar tiempo con él en la comodidad de su casa.

Estaba cansada, no había dormido bien estos últimos días y algo le decía que en compañía de Sasuke podría disfrutar de su rutina hogareña aún más relajada.

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su pequeño apartamento, sin percatarse de la mirada siguiendo el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar.

Sasuke se obligó a desviar su mirada y suspirar. Comida era, por supuesto, algo que necesitaba de igual modo. Seguro con la comida de por medio habría menos pensamientos traicioneros de por medio.

Estaba equivocado. Lo notaba ahora que ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de su pequeña sala, comiendo algunas raciones de tonkatsu.

No debería de ser tan provocativo, pero al parecer Sasuke estaba subestimando su impaciencia al ver cómo Sakura abría su boca para introducir una porción de aquella comida en su boca.

Luchó contra su deseo por reclamar sus labios y optar por dejarle comer apropiadamente después de su larga jornada. En su lugar, buscó enfocarse en el drama que parecía tener a Sakura absorta mientras comía.

Lo cual también era parte del problema, pues sus expresiones seguían siendo un libro abierto, adorables y genuinas. De nuevo sin permitirle apartar mirada de ella mientras continuaba mirando el televisor a pesar de haber terminado su comida hace unos minutos.

Fue tan pronto la escuchó jadear que se quebró la poca cordura que había tratado de mantener.

En aquella habitación iluminada tenuemente únicamente gracias a la luz del televisor, la mirada concentrada de Sakura hacia este y el sonido del aire contenido saliendo de sus labios llevó al Uchiha a moverse sin poder reparar en si era momento de ceder a sus deseos o no.

Simplemente se acercó a ella, en aquel movimiento robando un segundo la atención de la chica de cabellos rosados para así, cuando finalmente se atrevió a mirarle, poder robarle el aliento que había contenido en un apasionado beso.

Degusto su cálido aliento chocar contra el suyo, cada pequeño rincón de su boca al buscar memorizar la suavidad y textura de sus labios contra los suyos. La humedad de su boca cuando atentó por meter su lengua en la pequeña boca de ella.

Lejanamente escuchó su voz quejarse, emitiendo un quejido mientras su mano buscaba interponerse entre sus cuerpos. Por reflejo, busco su mano entre la suya y la detuvo. Él quería esto, él quería poder tocarla sin interrupciones.

Notando la firmeza de su agarre, Sakura se las arregló para torcer su rostro, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios y recuperar el aliento. Momento en que Sasuke aprovechó para desviar su atención al lóbulo cercano a él ahora que había alejado sus labios de los suyos.

Sakura continuó jadeando desconcertada. Fuera de sí al no esperar este asalto de atenciones por parte de Sasuke, sin ser capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos pues no era fácil ignorar la intensidad con la que la besaba, con la que la anhelaba.

—Sa-sasuke-kun, ¡espera! —su voz se quebró al suplicarle que se separara, su mano aún unida a la de Sasuke empujando contra su pecho y haciendo finalmente que se detuviera al escucharle claramente.

De pronto Sakura sentía ligeros zumbidos en sus oídos y su rostro ardiendo pero no el contacto de Sasuke, únicamente aquel de sus manos aún unidas. Sintiéndose aún algo ligera de la mente, regreso su mirada en busca de la del moreno.

Ardía, mirar a Sasuke así, ardía.

Ardía porque le miraba con intensidad, le miraba a través de su mirada, le miraba a través de sus pensamientos, y al mismo tiempo, ella también veía a través de él todo el conflicto que atravesaba su mente.

Era por eso que, cuando él reaccionó para poner distancia entre ellos, Sakura reaccionó igual al moverse y agarrar su camisa antes de que pusiera más distancia entre ellos.

Lo que sea que fuera el conflicto de pensamientos que tuviera, era claro que ambos querían lo mismo.

No sabía como decirle que ella quería lo mismo, pero, mientras alzaba su mirada con aquel pensamiento en su mente hacía él, y Sasuke le devolvía la mirada con contemplación, ella lo supo.

Él lo sabía, que aceptaba estar con él, continuar con lo que él había iniciado. O quizás, ella había iniciado sin darse cuenta, con todas esas pequeñas acciones buscando provocar una reacción en él.

Quizás, ellos realmente solo querían estar juntos de esta manera.

Cuando la mano de Sasuke acunó el rostro aún contemplativo de Sakura y lo besó, dejó de pensar. Derritiéndose ante el contacto de Sasuke sobre ella, orillándola a reclinarse en el sofá, buscando darle espacio para que él se acercara a ella. Buscando poder sentirlo tan cerca de ella como pudiera.

Sasuke podía notarlo, la diferencia entre el beso que había iniciado hace unos minutos comparado a este, ahora que Sakura correspondía sus caricias, podía dejar de lado su inseguridad por haber arruinado la cercanía entre ellos porque claramente esto era lo que esperaban desde hace tiempo.

Cuando la escuchaba suspirar entre sus labios, cuando sentía sus manos explorar su cuerpo sobre y debajo de sus prendas, lo sabía. Él no era el único deseando estar con ella más allá de su inocente acercamiento.

Lo podía sentir en su pulso, al besar el camino de su lóbulo hacia su clavícula, acelerado al igual que el suyo. Lo podía sentir en su tacto, impaciente al igual que él mientras buscaba alejar las prendas del camino al alzar su camisa para revelar la parte baja de su abdomen.

Él quería lo mismo, pero le era complicado ya que era ella quien se encontraba debajo de él. De un jalón con su brazo, la jaló hacia él hasta que Sakura termino sentando sus muslos sobre los de él. Ahora su altura siendo mayor al tratar de alcanzar sus labios, pero con mayor espacio para poder mover su único brazo en busca de deshacerse de las prendas de ella.

La suavidad de sus muslos, cubiertos por el diminuto pantaloncillo, la firmeza y tersa textura de su vientre contrayéndose al sentir su amplia mano escalar por este hacia la curva de sus pechos, completamente protegidos por el sujetador y blusa de ella.

Ahora que estaba tan dispuesta a él, no permitiría que fueran las prendas las que se interpusieran en impedirle alcanzar su satisfacción.

Desabotonando la blusa de ella, y tirando hacia arriba el sujetador hasta exponer los pechos de Sakura, gruñó tan pronto notó sus pezones erizarse al sentir su aliento chocar contra ellos. Sakura soltando un audible gemido ante la sensación.

Quería más y no temía ocultarlo, ayudándole a Sasuke a exponer más de su piel, se deshizo de la cinta en su cintura y, mientras sentía la humedad y calidez de su boca asaltando sus pechos, Sakura se apresuró a desabrochar sus pantaloncillos, la mano rápida de Sasuke buscando aflojar igual los de ella, tirando del elástico de estos hasta revelar la ropa interior negra que de adhería sensualmente a la curva de su trasero.

Su miembro palpitaba con insistencia, siendo un recordatorio constante de que la única manera de terminar esto sería con su pene dentro de ella. Habían jugado con fuego por mucho tiempo como para detenerse a medias.

Separando sus labios de la piel de Sakura, Sasuke busco regular su respiración después de que aquel pensamiento cruzara por su mente.

Sakura, con una de sus manos escalando por el fornido brazo de Sasuke y la otra sobre el agitado pecho de él, también se detuvo a contemplar la pausa que había puesto entre ambos.

No tardo en notar cuál era la fuente de su concentración. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía la humedad en su zona baja aumentar ante la imagen del creciente bulto entre ellos.

Sin poder contenerse después de notar su miembro palpitar entre ellos, Sakura movió su pelvis hacia él. Una vez, sin llegar a hacer contacto, pero logrando que Sasuke contuviera el aliento. Y luego una vez más, logrando que gruñera al seguir el movimiento de su cadera con su mirada, deteniendo su intento por rozar sus pelvis con la mano de él fuertemente sobre su muslo.

En lugar de detenerla, el firme agarre de su palma contra su muslo solo provocó que Sakura gimiera con frustración y moviera sus caderas con mayor insistencia.

—Sakura…

—Sasuke-kun, por favor…—suplicó esta vez moviendo una de sus manos hacia el bulto entre ellos.

La mano de Sasuke no pudo moverse a tiempo para detener como la habilidosa mano de Sakura se atrevía a desabrochar su pantalón y exponer su hinchado miembro. Deteniéndose a la altura de su torso y gruñendo al tiempo que ella gemía al tomar su pene entre su mano, presionándolo entre la pequeña mano de ella, la sensación de nuevo familiar, de nuevo perfecta.

Esta vez no la detuvo, bastante absorto en la sensación como para notar que ella eliminaba la distancia entre sus intimidades hasta que la humedad de sus pliegues fue envolviendo la longitud de su miembro. Reemplazando su mano por sus labios inferiores buscando envolverlo. Sintió la mano de ella apoyarse en su muslo mientras Sakura arqueaba su espalda ligeramente y dejaba salir el sonido entre un suspiro y un gemido.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke sonrió, su brazo rodeándola hasta sostener su nuca. Buscando apreciar la mirada que ella ocultaba detrás de sus ojos cerrados en concentración.

Si, le gustaba más Sakura de este modo, pensó Sasuke mientras sonreía entre jadeos, mientras memorizaba a la Sakura de este presente. No a la de su imaginación, si no a esta, inhibida, extasiada, atrevida.

Con sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas acariciando las rosadas mejillas y sus labios soltando respiraciones agitadas, con mechones de cabello meciéndose al igual que su figura.

Con su humedad envolviendo su miembro y su cuerpo emitiendo el calor que anhelaba sobre él, Sasuke embistió hacia arriba, buscando lograr más de aquellas reacciones que tanto le encantaban de ella. Gustoso de ser quien provocara este lado en ella, atrapo cada uno de sus gemidos, cada uno de sus vaivenes, cada una de sus plegarias.

Podía sentirla tratar de encontrarse con sus movimientos, sintiendo sus glúteos chocar contra sus muslos, sintiendo sus pezones rozar contra el pecho cubierto de él con cada embestida.

Cómo le gustaba Sakura así.

Sosteniendo su nuca mientras él rodeaba su cintura y la empujaba hacia las embestidas de su pelvis, buscando llegar tan dentro de ella como pudiera, tan rápido como pudiera para aprovechar la calidez y la humedad, la presión y la pulsación con la que sus interiores hacía que el calor incrementara entre ellos.

Como le gustaba Sasuke así.

Cuando a pesar de buscar su límite, la atraía a él y aliviaba la tensión de sus pechos, besándolos, delineándolos con su lengua, mordiendo la textura de su piel, sin dejar de buscar alcanzar su límite con cada embestida en el lugar que más le llenaba.

—Estoy cerca, Sasuke-kun —anunció ella, pero él no reaccionó, aún enfocado en disfrutar la sensación de ella, aun memorizando la sensación de su cuerpo, la sensación de su interior, la sensación de su aliento chocando contra él.

Quería más, pensaba mientras sus embestidas comenzaron a demandar mayor velocidad, sin importar la certeza, gruñendo cuando la sintió presionar insistentemente su miembro, pero sin dejar de moverse aún cuando las respiraciones escapando de los labios de ella fueron reemplazados por jadeos y gemidos.

La sintió dejarse caer sobre él, permitiéndole a él maniobrar a su antojo hasta que dejo escapar toda su esencia dentro de ella.

Incluso mientras recobraba su aliento, fue él quien se movió primero, con su brazo aun rodeando a una desarropada y distraída Sakura, la movió delicadamente hasta que pudiera sentarse a su lado y aletargadamente arreglara sus prendas y él hiciera lo mismo antes de notar la cinta de Sakura en el suelo.

Inclinándose para tomarla, pasó por alto el modo en que Sakura recobraba el pudor y se encogía en su dirección.

Sasuke extendió la cinta en dirección a Sakura cuando la oyó hablar en voz baja:

—Sasuke-kun… Se terminó —al escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras volvió a la realidad.

De pronto toda aquella incertidumbre de antes volvió a él ¿Había realmente cruzado una línea? ¿Habían sido todas esas señales un error? ¿Había malinterpretado aquel encuentro?

—¿Q-qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar con algo de temor, notando como Sakura se encogía hasta ocultar su rostro detrás de sus manos, sintió pánico asaltarlo.

—¡El drama! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No pude verlo! —se quejó Sakura entre lamentos, su mirada alzándose para revelar su mirada empañada hacia él.

Una parte de Sasuke le dijo que debía estar mal sentirse aliviado por ver el rostro empañado de Sakura, pero le fue imposible tras haber escuchado las palabras de ella. No tras haber revelado que no era arrepentimiento por lo que habían hecho, sino por una tarde de fanatismo arruinado.

—…Perdón —fue lo único que logró articular, aún a pesar de desear haber dicho más, dejó que Sakura recobrara su compostura y arreglara su ropa mientras hacía pucheros.

Sin poder evitarlo, chasqueo la lengua entretenido. Cuando los oídos de Sakura captaron aquel sonido, se giro hacía él aún con el puchero presente en sus facciones y le frunció el entrecejo. Sasuke tiró de su cuerpo hacía él y le dio un beso en su frente.

—¿Preferirías que no lo hiciéramos? —preguntó para asegurarse, su rostro ocultándose en el cabello de ella, pero aun así sintiendo la calidez envolverla.

—No es eso… Pudimos haber esperado…

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulamente, bastante seguro de lo contrario por cómo ella había estado igual de impaciente que él.

—¡Esta bien! Tienes razón. Supongo que puedo pedir una copia del episodio después…

Al notar que evitaba su mirada con aquel rubor sobre sus mejillas, volvió a inclinarse hacia ella y susurrar contra su oído:

—¿Continuamos en cama?

Cuando la vio reaccionar con aquel jadeo tímido, se dio cuenta que en realidad, le gustaban todas las versiones de Sakura.

* * *

 **Nota:** Dije que no iba a retomar esta antología porque ya no me sentía provocada por nada pero luego aparece esta preciosa artista a compartir tan bellísimo y suculento trabajo y no pude evitarlo. Espero poder traducirlo pronto para compartirlo con ellos pronto. De momento, espero me hagan saber qué les pareció y... ¡Siganme en mis otras historias! Besos~


End file.
